Death All Around Us
by Pride's Illusion
Summary: Edward Elric has to go to school with Tohru Honda. But no one can know who he is, for he is there to investigate the recent murders. Is killing all that is going on in this school?
1. Chapter 1

My second story! Yay!

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE! **

* * *

"Hm...I wonder, what will I need? Oops!" A brunet girl with bows in her hair looked down to see that she had dropped her book.

"Clumsy me!" Suddenly, she heard a roaring sound of a motorcycle. She looked out to see a new guy. "Oh, yay! I can welcome him!" She ran outside, and stopped abruptly in front of him. She was stunned at how handsome he was. He had golden eyes, and blond hair tied in a braid. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes that seemed to go on forever, like an intriguing dark mystery.

As Ed got off of his motorcycle, he couldn't help but notice the girl in front of him. "Uh, hey." he said. He had to at least try to fit in while he was here. If not, who knows what Mustang would do. Not that he really cared, but knowing him, it would be worse than this. Ed adjusted his gloves, making sure they were on tight.

She stared at him, only half-aware that he had said anything at all. Although she did notice that his voice was so soothing, and that she felt immediately relaxed. She shook out of it, realizing that he was speaking to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was daydreaming again! Silly me!" She felt stupid. Really stupid. "Well, anyway, I'm Tohru Honda! I'm pleased to meet you! What's your name?" As she said that, she felt herself fall. "clumsy idiot!" she thought as she fell.

'Alright then...' Ed thought to himself. He really didn't know what to think of this girl. "I'm Edward." He said to her with a smile. He reached out his arm offering to help her off the ground, "Are you alright?" he asked Tohru.

She nodded, reaching for his hand. He was so mysterious! When they touched hands, Tohru noticed that his was hard. She didn't say anything, not wanting to be rude. "So, what class are you in, Edward?"

"I'm really not sure. They told me to stop by the office and they'd tell me there." he said to her.

"Oh, ok! I'll show you where the office is!"she dragged him by the hand, leading him there.

"Uh... Alright..." Ed said as he was being dragged by Tohru._ She sure bounced back quickly...'_Ed thought to himself.

When they reached the office, the secretary looked up."Hi, Mrs. Hughes, this is Edward-Edward-" she looked at him, with a blank stare. It just occurred to her! She didn't know his last name!

**Flashback**

Ed walked into Mustang's office. He had heard he wanted him for some reason. Mustang was focused on some papers in front of him when he looked up to see Edward. "Just in time." he said in a serious tone. "Look," he said to Ed pushing him the papers he was looking at. "five high school students, killed. I've been asked to look into it. It seems each one had a tendency to steal quite often. They had been known for starting fights, too. There's not much else I can tell from this." he said to Ed."And you're telling me this, why?" Ed asked him. Roy smiled, "I've decided that I need a closer look at the school to figure out who's killing these people. Thing is, I'm a little old for school." his smiled widened, "Which is why you are now going to attend this high school and report to me what goes on, and you are going to help me with this." he said to him. "There is no way in_ hell _that I'm going to do this!" Ed yelled to him. "Oh yes you are. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't." he said to him, "I've already made arrangements. Oh, and you can't tell anyone you're the Fullmetal Alchemist. You'll also have to hide that arm and leg of yours, too. You'll be going as my son. It makes it easier to explain if we leave it like that. You'll also have to use my last name so no one will know it's you. Al also won't be able to come. Do you understand?" he asked. "...Yes..." Ed said reluctantly.

**End Flashback**

"Mustang, it's Edward Mustang." Ed said. He hated going by Mustang's last name. He just _had_ to enroll him under that, didn't he? He hated him enough, but now he was expected to make him like his father. _This is so stupid! _Ed thought to himself.

Tohru smiled at him. She liked his last name. It sounded so..noble! Suddenly she jumped when the bell rang, and the doors were being locked. Tohru was shocked. "No!" she yelled! "Not another killing!" she only had to pray with all my heart that it wasn't one of the Sohmas.

_Crap!_ He had just got here and this already was happening. Mustang wasn't kidding when he said this was bad.

A boy with brunet hair stood smiling as he watched some nearby teachers hover over the dead girl's body. '_Serves her right for trying to start fights with other students,_ he thought as he held his backpack close to him. He turned as he went into his homeroom. _If people would just stop doing wrong things, and actually think about doing good, they wouldn't have to suffer death. But, until they learn from their sins, I, Light, will have to keep killing them_.

Tohru ran forward to see the girl on the floor- "no!" she yelled as the police who had just arrived at the scene were dragging her away from the body. She knew that girl.

Ed looked at the body. _That's strange..._ he thought, _doesn't look like someone exactly killed her, but that she just died... but, that couldn't be. So many people keep dying the same way... it can't just be a coincidence..._ He then looked away from the dead girl, _Damn, Mustang, why'd you have to make me of all people deal with this_?

Tohru wept by the side of the girl, and then looked up, sensing Edward's presence. She immediately got up and threw herself upon him, not really aware of her movements, just knowing she needed comfort.

Edward didn't expect her to do that, but then again, he couldn't just push her off of him. He may not of known who the girl who died was, but obviously Tohru did. _What can I say to her?_ He wondered. He didn't really know what to say to help her.

He then watched as the team of autopsy people came in, picking up the dead girls body. He'd have to tell Mustang about this after school... oh that sounded so weird to him... "after school."

Tohru cried in his arms, unable to hold it back. The girl who had died was her distant cousin. She hadn't spoken to her lately, but they used to play together as kids. Suddenly, she was aware of a voice calling her. "Tohru are you ok?" she heard Uo call, "And who the heck are you holding onto?"

Ed looked up to see another girl. _She must be a friend of hers,_ he thought to himself.

Tohru immediately was aware that she was holding onto Ed, and very awkwardly let go, and ran into Uo's arms, where she just stood, puzzled. "Who're you?" She asked, "and who's dead this time?" By this time, they were carrying off the corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hm... as always, I really don't have too much to say. Sorry it's a little shorter than the other one.

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

"I'm Edward," he said to her, "and, to be honest, I don't know who that is, but obviously Tohru does." Ed watched as they carried the dead girl away.

Tohru finally got control over herself. "Sorry, it's just someone I knew." She backed off of Uo, and dried her eyes. "Uo, as he just told you, he's Edward Mustang. He's new."

"Ah, a newbie, eh? Well, Hana and I will have fun with him!" Uo said with a grin on her face.

"EEEHHH?!?" Tohru panicked.

Ed didn't like that sound of that. _'I knew this was a bad idea._ Then again, it's not like they could do anything too bad to him. For one, Ed could, more than likely, do something even worse.

Tohru looked back and forth between Edward and Uo-she didn't like the way this was going. "Wow, are you naturally a pint size?" Uo asked casually. "You seem like one of those guys that could get stepped on at an ant farm."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WANNA CRUSH LIKE AN ANT?!?!" he more or less yelled. He took a deep breath. He didn't need to get into anything... not when Mustang could get on his case about messing everything up. To be honest, he really wasn't going to say what he did say. He was, more or less thinking the whole time, _WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I GOT LOST AT THE BEACH AND WHEN THE TIDE CAME IN IT CARRIED ME INTO THE OCEAN AND A SEAGULL BROUGHT ME TOO A FISH TANK AND HID ME INSIDE THOSE TINY TREASURE CHESTS AND WHEN PEOPLE FOUND ME THEY THOUGHT I WAS A NEW SPECIES SO THEY SHIPPED ME TO SCIENTISTS AND THE SCIENTIST WEREN'T EVEN SURE WHAT I WAS SO THEY PUT ME IN A ZOO, THEN THE ZOO GAVE ME TO A TEACHER, AND I BECAME THE NEW CLASS PET, THEN A LITTLE GIRL CAME UP, AND ASKED ME WHY I WAS SO SMALL!?!?!?!?!_

Tohru looked nervously back and forth between the two, and then panicked. "Eh?" She looked back and forth. "Hey, chill, little dude, I was just picking on you, you are the newbie after all."

"Don't call me little." he snapped back. He then took a deep breath and sighed. This was not going to be the best day.

Tohru was relieved that this mess was finally over. 

"Hey, shorty, I wanna show you something-" 

"Sh-show him what, Uo-Chan?"  
"Just the best places to skip out during class, that's all." Tohru smiled blankly. She never would understand her friend.

"I told you before not to call me shorty." he snapped.  
"You know, you shouldn't skip class." Light said from behind them. He had heard a little of the conversation.

Uo jumped. "WHOA, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" 

Tohru jumped suddenly realizing who it was, having slow reflexes. "EEEHH?" 

"Just take my advice and you'll be fine." Light said as he walked to class.  
Ed watched him leave. _That was weird..._ he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I promise this one is longer than the last chapter. I don't know why I made that other one so short... the chapter, not Ed.

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

"Ok, that guy is freakin' me out. What does he have against skipping class, anyway?" Uo scoffed. Tohru sat there, muddled and confused.

Ed shrugged._ This school is weird._ Looks like there might be more to tell Mustang than he thought there would...

Tohru sat up with a "poink" noise. "I have an idea! Edward-kun, why don't you come to our swimming get together this weekend? It would be a good time to meet some new friends! "

"I don't think I can..." he said, "I... have something planned." he lied. He felt bad lying... yet again, but he couldn't go. If he did, he would end up revealing that he had automail... which Mustang had made clear he couldn't do.

"Oh..." All the disappointment showed on Tohru's expression.

Ed felt a little bad for this, "I'm sorry about that..." he said. If it didn't look like she was disappointed, it wouldn't have bothered him as much. But she did.

"Hey, shorty! Careful of what you tell Tohru!" Uo was shaking her fist in front of his face.

"Oh, no, Uo-chan! I-it's fine, really I'll find-uh, well, never mind." Tohru was smiling, but she  
could feel herself tearing up. She had really wanted to get to know him. "Maybe some other time?" A tear escaped that made a small, clear stroke on the side of her cheek.

Ed saw a tear slip down her cheek, "It's nothing to cry about." Ed said, "Like you said, maybe some other time. I mean, I doubt I'll be busy later." Oh, crap... he did not mean to say that.

Tohru quickly wiped the tear away. "Really? Oh, great! I want you to meet all my friends! We could go out to eat!" She squealed with happiness.

"Oh, there is the school dance coming up. You're taking Tohru to the dance, shorty." Uo smirked.

"Quit calling me shorty!" he said to Uo. "Wait, I'm taking her to what!" First she calls him short, now she expects him to take Tohru to a dance! This was not Ed's day.

"You owe her, little dude." Uo smirked.

"How do I owe her!" he asked Uo.

"You idiot!" Uo grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him into a separate hallway, leaving Tohru, looking blank.

Ed pulled away from her once they were in the separate hallway, "What's your deal?" he yelled.

"Listen!" Uo was very angry, as if she literally would kill him, not your average pissed-off Yankee. "Tohru was once hurt by a boy that she really liked named Kyo Sohma. They lived in the same house for a while, until that night. Tohru was standing outside of work, and Kyo came along-He said some nasty things to her, obviously, because she came running and crying to me and our other friend, Hana. She even had a few bruises. She now switches between our houses once a week, as her grandfather can't take her. I haven't seen her smile like that in a while, and to see her downcast face after you told her no, I just want to punch you through the wall!"

"Well it's not like I actually knew that!" he yelled to her, "It's not my fault I said no!" That may not have been the best thing to say, but Ed was pretty pissed off right now.

Uo slapped Ed across the face. "Jerk! Tohru doesn't need someone like you!" She ran off, catching Tohru and dragging her with her.

Ed watched her go off. What was her deal? He just said no to one thing, and she flips out like that. _Damn... that hurt..._ Ed thought .

Tohru watched Uo as she stopped running and collapsed on the floor. She began to bawl her eyes out. "Uo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Uo murmured. She laid her hand on Uo's shoulder. Suddenly, Tohru realized that someone was present. She turned around and saw a tall, strange man. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was drinking something that looked like pure sugar. "Looks like _HE _is acting up to cause so much trouble among you two girls." Uo looked up to see him too. "I was once like him, too, when I was fifteen."

Ed sighed. _Should I apologize? __No, it's not like it was my fault in the first place._ _but, then again..._

"Wh-who are you?" Uo stuttered, "And what do you mean, 'just like him?' Do you know him?"

"Mm mm,...no. But I'll tell you _WHAT_ I know. I know that that boy is investigating the deaths of this crime." he said to her.

Ed walked down the hallway. He had decided that he'd apologize. When he found them, he saw Uo... talking to some weird looking guy.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I have forgotten to introduce myself-and here's Edward himself come to know about these so-called murdering." Tohru and Uo both looked at Ed, both having totally different reactions. Uo just rolled her eyes and turned away, but Tohru was like an excited puppy.

"What the-" He looked at the guy. How did he know about... huh? So many things went through his mind. Damn! Mustang's gonna be ticked!

"Hey, hold up!" Uo turned back to stare at Ed and L. "What's this killing information-crap your talking about?"

"I-It's nothing!" Ed lied. No one was suppose to know he was looking into this. Ed couldn't believe that someone had already found out. Well, at least they hadn't found out _everything._

L gave a glance at Ed. "_Really?_" he asked. "Well then, sorry to bother you, Elric."

"Elric?" Tohru asked, "I thought it was Mustang."

_How the hell did he know that?_ _This one guy figured out all this about me... Dammit! Mustang's gonna kill me for sure! This freakin' idiot is gonna screw it all up for me!"_  
"Let's just drop it." he said.

L stared at Ed for a moment, and then smiled. "Oh, I see how it is. Now, ladies, simply forget I said any of this."

"FORGET? HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO JUST FORGET WHAT YOU JUST SAID? YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOT! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT WHATEVER IS HAPPENING HERE!"

Tohru sweat dropped. That was Uo for you, had to know everything. "Um, Edward-kun," she spoke up, "I don't mind it if you have a secret. I won't pry, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can, although I don't think I'm that reliable of a person-you see, one of my-my-my-um, my friends proved that to me."

If anything made him feel guilty, that was it. Why did Tohru have to be so... Ed couldn't find a word for it. But, none the less, it did make him feel a little bad. He didn't want to lie to her, but... that's just what he had to do. That's what happened when he joined the military, "Listen, Tohru... I'm sorry, I really am. But, there are some things I can't tell anyone right now. Believe me, I shouldn't even be saying this much." Why? Why did he say that?

Tohru gave him a smile. "Thank you very much, that tells me that we are really and truly absolute friends!"

_At least I didn't make her sad._ Ed smiled but didn't say anything back.

"You know,"Uo began, "through all this excitement, I think we forgot that the school closes each time there's a killing. We can go home now!"

"Oh, you're right, Uo-chan! Why don't we all go out for some food?" Tohru asked as a light bulb seemed to go off on her head.

"Sounds good," L replied.

"Smart, Shorty, Tohru, lets go-c'mon!" Uo said to the three of them.

"Quit calling me shorty!" he told Uo, yet again. Wait... now he was going to go and eat with them? Oh well, it's not like that could turn out bad...

Tohru smiled her blank smile, seeming always to be happy as usual. As she walked, something fell in front of her.

"Oh! Kyo!" She seemed surprised, but then a look of fear came into her eyes.

"Stop following me." Kyo seemed very pissed.

"F-following you?" she stuttered. "I'm sorry, I'll try to keep more of a distance."

"Don't you get it? Didn't a single word I said to you that night stick at all, in your bubble-brain? I swear, your the slowest person I've ever met." With that, he slapped her cheek.

Tears brimmed over as she knelt to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun!" She reached for his foot to tug on his pants, but he kicked it away. "You think you can beg for mercy? Think again!"

"Hey!" Ed said to Kyo, "Leave her alone!"

"Who are you?" Kyo asked. "I don't need you to boss me around. I have a good reason to kick her around." With that, he again kicked her in the face, causing a little blood to trickle from her forehead down her face.

"There isn't any good reason to kick her!" Ed said as he punched Kyo in the face.

"Hey, you wanna do that again, ya damn ant?" Kyo shouted, returning the punch.

That really ticked Ed off, "DON'T YOU CALL ME AN ANT SIZED MIDGET!" he yelled kicking him in the side.

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" Kyo screamed to Ed.

"YOU DAMN MORON!" he yelled as he punched him again. Tohru sat there, stunned. What was happening? Was Edward...protecting her? Suddenly, Kyo's foot came slamming back into her face. she was out...

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." L commented.

"TOHRU! NO! KYO, YOU IDIOT, YOU KNOCKED HER OUT!" Uo screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ed yelled as he pushed Kyo up to a wall.

"Omigosh, Edward!" Uo gasped, "Tohru! She's quit breathing!"

"I'm only doing what she's begging for. She deserves it, you know." He sat against the wall, laughing a hysterical laugh.

"What! You're kidding!" Ed yelled as he left Kyo and went over to Tohru and Uo.

Kyo straightened himself out. "She's gotten what she deserves," he said forcefully, "but she deserves more. I'll be back." With that, he ran off.

"Edward, you stay with Tohru! I'm going to get help!" She began to run off when she stopped to ask L if he knew what to do in these situations, but he wasn't there. She just waved her hand and ran off. "Take good care of her!" She yelled back at Ed.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled. But, she had already left. "Dammit! What am I suppose to do? It's not like I'm normally in these situations..."

Tohru lied there, motionless. Her lifeless, dull eyes were only halfway open, bruises already forming across her face. She was only slightly aware that she wasn't breathing. It felt like a dream.

She suddenly realized with a deadly fear that she was in danger of death. In that panic, she began to make an effort to see someone to call out to.She could just barely make out the outline of someone above her. She took a moment and realized that it was Ed. Now she remembered. Ed was fighting Kyo, and Kyo had hit her so she knocked out. "E-Edward.." she mumbled, "he-help me!" She said this with the last strength she could muster, and then passed out again. Before she had closed her eyes, she used them in the fear of dying without seeing Ed again, to caress his face, memorizing every little detail. No. It was to early. She thought she might fall in love once more, but it was looking as though she was being told that she, Tohru Honda, would never be allowed to love again.

Uo came running back gasping for air. "I called for help, Edward."

"That's good." he said to Uo. "She just passed out again, and she still isn't breathing too well."

"Shoot! She looks paler than the last time I saw her! Did you do anything to help?" Uo asked.

"I don't know _what _to do to help!" Ed said to Uo.

"Oh, yes, you do." L came out of hiding. "You _ARE _an amazing alchemist, are you not?"

"W-What are you talking about...?" Ed lied. Why? Did he have to give everything away? Could alchemy even help her at this point?

L sighed and stepped forward. "I've been doing research lately and found that you can bring people back to life with the philosophers stone. Am I wrong?" he asked as he flicked one out from his pocket. "She's not dead yet, but that should be even better for her, on her chances, shouldn't it?"

"What the... how did you get that?" Ed asked. He looked at the ground. He might as well just spill it. He sighed, "Well, yes, you can bring someone back to life... but it comes at a price." he told L.

"If you mean candy," he began, "I've got plenty, but that comes to a price, too."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Uo was kneeling on the ground, holding Tohru's head on her lap. "Oh my gosh, guys, we have to do something! I think we're losing her!"

Ed looked back at Uo, "Yeah, but the question is, what do we do?"

L ran forward and placed the philosophers stone on her chest. "Now do your magic!" He shouted, "Now!"

Magic? Come on... Ed thought. He seriously doubted if this would work, but he really had no other choice... did he? And L already told that he was an alchemist, so what was the use of hiding it. Ed clapped his hands together, hoping that this would work. He then placed his hands on Tohru.

_Run! Run! Kyo was chasing her! How would she escape? She thought of Edward, but automatically remembered that no one would love her. Woah, what's that? She squinted at a bright light that seemed to get bigger and bigger. Suddenly, she felt a beat like a drum in her that seemed to be pumping live into her soul._

Tohru opened her eyes carefully, seeing three anxious people leaning over her. "See? I told you it would work." L smiled while sucking on a sucker. "Wh-what did you just do?" Uo stuttered. Her eyes had grown huge with panic. "Wh-what was that? Some type of magic?"

Ed sighed, "It wasn't magic, just forget you ever saw me do that." he told Uo. He looked down at Tohru, "So, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I-I'm fine, I guess." She whispered, "What happened? I just saw Kyo-In the dark-he was laughing at me. What did I do wrong? Why does he hate me? Why did you save me?"

Ed looked at her but didn't quite know how to answer. Something he did know, though was that he was glad she was alright.

Tohru began to sit up, but instantly felt dizzy. She fell back into Uo's lap.

"Damn it, Tohru, just rest." Uo was obviously irritated at all the events that had happened that day. "Edward, would you please take Tohru home? She's obviously going to be fine with rest, and I have to go to work. You could bring L with you if you-" She looked up to nod in L's direction, but noticed he wasn't there. "Damn L. He disappears again."

"Well... I don't know if I can do that... you see..." well, there wasn't that much to hide from them now. But, he did need to report to Mustang as soon as he could. But then again... he didn't really want to... and Tohru was hurt...

"Look, if there's something you need to do, just bring her along-you obviously will need to carry her." She paused for a moment. "No, wait! I know what!" She ran off, leaving Tohru and Ed alone. She came back pushing a wheelchair. "Here, I forgot that they keep this in the nurse's office."

"Wait, so you want me to bring her along with me! I can't do that!" Ed said to her.

"Oh, yes you can!" Uo smirked, "Your secret is out. Besides, you can't just leave her here, can you?"

"Yeah, but the reason I have to keep the secret doesn't know that yet!" he said referring to Mustang. "And I plan on keeping it that way."

"You can just say that you found her, lost on the side of the road. Tell them that she's deaf or something. We can't just leave her!"

Ed sighed, "I'll try something... but you owe me big time for this." he said to her.

"Hey, I knew you'd come around!" Uo slapped Ed on the back. "Now help me lift her into the  
wheelchair."

Ed, more or less, glared at her. He then helped Uo lift Tohru into the wheelchair.

"Ok, she looks all set." Uo stepped back to take a good look. "Ok, I gotta go, see ya later!" With that, she ran off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update. Yeah... I think that's all I really have to say...

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

Ed sighed, these two were so different from each other. It's kinda hard to believe they were actually friends. With Ed pushing, the two of them made their way out of the school.

"Edward-kun?" Tohru mumbled quietly.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Y-you don't have to take me with you. I'll just get in the way." Tohru said.

"Don't worry about it." he said to her, "I don't really mind."

Tohru sighed and rested her head back onto the chair. "So, why did you save me? And how?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I think that both of those answers... are my little secret." he said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry for prying!" Tohru stared forward, blushing madly. Could she possibly like him?She couldn't! That would be wrong for her to ever love again.

"Don't worry about it! You don't need to be sorry. You were just asking a question. I mean, that's the only way to get a answer." he said to her.

"Oh, I guess your right." Tohru craned her neck to look at his features once more. She suddenly found herself lost in his deep, golden eyes.

Ed looked down at her and smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes, Edward-kun. Which side of the family's is it?"

Ed blushed a little bit. He hadn't really expected her to say that to him, "It's... from my father's side." he said to her.

"Really? Your father must be a beautiful man!" She declared, "Are you close to him?"

Ed kinda looked away, "No, not really." he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, just say so." Tohru looked back in front of her to watch the scenery.

"Oh, no. That's alright." he said to her, "And, like I said before, you don't have to be sorry about it."

"Right. I just don't like to pry too much. That's why Kyo hates me so much. He told me that himself." a tear escaped, but she brushed it away, hoping Ed hadn't seen it.

"Well it doesn't bother me." he told her, "And I don't think you should worry about what he thinks. If he's that much of a jerk to hate you just because you want to know a little bit about him, then I don't think you should worry about him."

"O-ok." Tohru mumbled, closing her eyes and laying her head back. "But I can't forget about it, no matter what. It's like it's written in ink, never to be erased. It scares me, really."

"Why's that?" he asked her. It was his turn to ask her questions.

Tohru sighed and straightened up. "It all started when I was just packing up from work. I turned around, and there was Kyo. I happily greeted him, but he, for some reason, wasn't happy to be there. I asked him if anything was wrong, but it was obviously not the time to ask." Tohru stopped the story for a moment to let out a sob. "An-and then...he... he slapped me! I was too shocked to do or say anything. He then told me that I was worthless and that all I ever did was cause people pain. I couldn't even stop my mother from leaving when she left the morning before she died in an car accident. He told me that I only thought of myself to sleep in like that. A-and that's why-that's why I can't forget it! It's all my fault!" Tohru immediately went into an uncontrollable crying fit.

"It's not your fault at all." Ed said as he stopped the wheelchair and knelt down in front of her, "As far as I've seen, you've only caused happiness in others lives." he told her.

Tohru let the last sob escape, and then looked into Edward's eyes. Once again, she found herself lost in the eyes that first caught her attention earlier on, riding that magnificent motorcycle. "Thank you, Edward. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me." What he had just told her kept echoing through her mind. She felt she could smile a real smile. So she did.

"You don't have to thank me for the truth." he said with a smile, "But I'm glad to see you smiling now." he told her.

Tohru gave a giggle. "You sure do know how to make a girl feel good."

"I'm glad you think that." he said as he got up and continued pushing her.

"Why? Do others not think so?" she asked.

"Well... some don't." he said with a smile.

"Well, then, they really haven't taken the time to see good qualities. My mom had always taught me to see the good qualities in everyone, even those I could barely stand. Now I can like everyone! Every now and then, I come across to someone who's especially difficult, but it only makes it more fun!"

Ed smiled, "That's a hard thing to be able to do." he said to her, "It's a good thing that you're able to do that."

"Well, it was my mom's talent." Tohru looked up from her lap to see that they were coming to a huge building up ahead. "Is that the place we're going?"

"Yeah, that's it." he said to her. _Now to figure out how I'm gonna explain all this to Mustang... or lie about it all to Mustang, _he thought to himself.

Tohru sat quietly as Edward pushed her up to the huge building. This building had military soldiers wandering all around the building. They all looked surprised when they saw Edward. But it wasn't the fact that such a young boy was entering, that much she was certain of. They definitely recognized him. Mostly, they looked surprised that he was pushing a girl around his age in a wheelchair.

Ed quietly pushed her, not saying a word. He was aware of the looks he was getting. But then again, he didn't give a damn.

Suddenly, a girl with huge glasses and short, brown hair came running out of a place labeled "Research Facility," "Edward, I'm so glad you're here! You see, Mustang wouldn't leave me alone today, asking when school let out. He wants to see you right away!"

"_Oh, that's just great_." Ed rolled his eyes. He then got an idea, "Hey, Shezka, could you do me a favor?" he asked her, "Can you look after Tohru while I talk to Mustang? Thanks!" he didn't even wait for an answer before he ran off. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" he yelled to Tohru. He then went to Mustang's office.

"Huh?" Tohru looked surprised after the abrupt departure. Even Shezka looked surprised. "This isn't good, I have a lot of research to do," Shezka moaned, "They keep piling me with work! Not to mention you aren't allowed in the research facility." She sat, thinking to herself, when she suddenly got an idea. "I know! I'll take you to hang out with Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Havoc!" Without waiting for an answer, she began to push Tohru to the new destination.

Ed went into Mustang's office... slowly... _Please let this be quick, PLEASE let this be quick_, he thought to himself. He really wanted to get this over with.

"So...I heard there was another murder today. Did you catch the culprit?" Mustang asked him. He was sitting in behind his desk, and as usual, paperwork filled his desk.

"Well, I don't see that person here with me, so, no I didn't." he said to him, "Well, if that's all you wanted me for, then I guess I should be going now." Ed said as he turned around about to go to the door.

"Just one moment, Fullmetal." Mustang said to Ed.

Edward heaved out a huge sigh as he turned around, "What do you want?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

Mustang smirked as he motioned for Edward to sit down.

Ed rolled his eyes as he took a seat, "Could you hurry this up?" he asked.

Roy leaned forward and folded his hands. "So... did you meet anyone interesting today?"

"No... why do you ask?" he wondered. _Is it really any of his business_, he thought to himself. He always seemed to act like he knew everything.

"Oh, just wondering if the normal teenage life had arranged for the natural romance to begin. Anyways, I trust that if anything had happened you would have told me, including the event that your identity might be revealed."

"Yeah... I'd tell you..." he said, lying. _Crap_... he thought madly

"Hmm.." Mustang thought for a moment. "Alright, you may go, but be sure to alert me if you slip your identity or find a clue."

"Alright." he said as he quickly left. _Damn, now I have to find Tohru..._

Meanwhile, Tohru was sitting in her wheelchair talking to Armstrong and Havoc. Havoc was crying because a girl that he liked had turned him down, and Armstrong was busily flexing his muscles, telling him that if he'd just get muscles like his, no girl would ever turn him down. Tohru sat there, asleep. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted, not to mention she felt sore all over.

Ed ran around looking for Tohru. _Where could she be?_ Well, he was running around, till he actually saw her. _Oh, great... Armstrong_. He sighed. This could take a while. He then walked in. _Please, just let me leave_... he hoped to himself.

"_AH, ELRIC! THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! HOW ARE YOU, MY FINE MAN_?" Armstrong asked, "_BY THE WAY, DON'T YOU THINK I'VE DONE A WONDERFUL JOB KEEPING IN SHAPE? I DID IT EVEN THOUGH I HAD TO HELP SHEZKA IN THE RESEARCH FACILITY!"_ He flexed his muscles to show off once more.

"Yeah... that's _great..."_he said with a fake, forced smile. "Well, I'd better be going..." he said as he grabbed the wheelchair Tohru was in.

Armstrong didn't looked phased by this sudden departure, seeing as Havoc was still there to brag to about his amazing biceps.

As Ed pushed Tohru out, he sighed. That went better than he thought it would. They then left and were outside.

Tohru opened her eyes a little, and then shut them again. Ed was taking her home, it was fine to rest. Things were going to be good again, she had somebody to believe in her again. He accepted her even though she was told she was the worst person on earth.

Ed slowly walked down the sidewalk. It was a quiet, peaceful day.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Tohru lifted her head up to see that they were approaching the woods. "This is my stop, my house is in there." Tohru climbed out of the chair with much difficulty, and began to walk. She didn't get far, because she tripped, due to dizziness. She couldn't see that well, but she could make out some blood on her burning hands where she caught herself.

"Are you alright?!" Ed asked as he ran over to Tohru and knelt beside her.

Tohru nodded, tears in her eyes. "I guess I can't make it by myself-will you help me?"

"Yeah," Ed said as he gently helped her up.

They soon made their way through the forest. It was a silent walk, but the best one Tohru would ever know, to say the least.

As the two walked, the silence was starting to get to Ed. Though, he never did end up saying anything about it.

Tohru smiled to herself as Ed helped her through the woods. "Oh, there it is!" She pointed, "my house." The "house" she was pointing at was a tiny yellow tent.

Ed helped her to the little tent, "Do you stay here all by yourself?" he asked her.

Tohru looked at him, "Yeah. You see, I lived with the Sohmas, but when Kyo got mad, I packed my things and left as fast as I could."

"But do you think it was the best idea living in a tent?" he asked her.

"Well, I really don't have any other place to go." Tohru told him.

"What about your friends?" he asked her.

Tohru gave a small smile."I don't want to bother them."

"I don't think that would really bother them." he said to her.

"All the same, I don't really want to put it on them." Tohru told him.

"I doubt they'd like knowing that you're living in a tent by yourself." he replied.

"Yeah, I know. This already happened before, and Uo was pretty mad. Hana was upset, too. I just hate to be any trouble." Tohru said softly.

"Well, don't you think it's more trouble getting them mad like that?" he asked.

"Ok, you got me," Tohru giggled, "But I really like it here. I love it at night, the stars are always so beautiful."

"But what if something happened to you?" he asked.

"Well, I guess then it was meant to happen." she said softly.

Ed sighed, "Alright, I guess that wasn't the best thing for me to say..." he said to her.

"Eeh?" Tohru looked up at him with clueless eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Ed said to her.

Tohru's nose wrinkled a little, and then let out a huge sneeze.

Ed gave a little laugh, "Bless you." he said to her.

"Thank you," Tohru looked up with teared up eyes, due to it being so hard.

Ed gave a small laugh, "No problem." he said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well... I guess I should go... my brother is probably waiting for me at home." Ed said to her.

"Oh, you have a brother?" Tohru sat up eagerly, eyes shining with wonder and excitement.

"Uh... yeah, I do." Ed said. _Crap... that might not have been the best thing to say... _Ed thought to himself.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tohru said with a smile, " Do you think I might be able to meet him?"

"Uh... I don't know... maybe..." he said. It's not like he could just tell her, no. But... if she saw him... damn, this wasn't good...

Tohru smiled and, on impulse, hugged him tightly. She owed him so much, this was the least she could do.

Ed blushed slightly. He didn't say anything. He didn't expect her to hug him like that.

She backed up, slowly. "Thank you," she also blushed. "See you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah." he said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow." he then turned and left.

* * *

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I've decided to say something this time. What a first! Let's see... I don't think this chapter is as long as the last... sorry 'bout that. Oh, and it may take a little bit for me to get the next chapter up. I have SATs this week... sadly. I also have a paper on Hiromu Arakawa due next week, and I have to read a five hundredpage book. They're just loading my up with stuff... oh, and I have maps to study... what fun. So, yeah... that's all I've got to say. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

Tohru smiled and climbed back into the tent and flopped on her sleeping bag. He was such a nice guy. She frowned for a moment, and thought. "He put up with me a lot today, though."

Ed soon made it to, what was now to be known as "his house." He sighed as he walked in.

"Hey, brother!" said a huge suit of armor. Despite his size, his voice sounded young. The reason being because of what the two had tried doing that night... this was his punishment.

"Hey, Al." Ed said, though he sounded a little tired.

"How was your day?" Al asked as his brother sat down on the couch.

"It was hectic." he said simply.

"That's all?" Al asked. It didn't seem to Al that that was all it could be. Then again, he wished to be normal, so he, more than likely, wouldn't mind being with all of those people. Ed on the other hand... had somewhat of a temper, and he knew how inpatient he was. Kinda not too good for school.

Ed looked up at Al, "Yeah, pretty much." he said. What, was he expecting more from him? _Please don't tell me he's been talking to Mustang_, he thought to himself. "Well... I did meet some people..." he said.

"Really?" Al said. "Were they nice?" he asked.

"Yeah, for the most part." The part the wasn't had to be Uo with her short comments. "I ended up having to take one of them home." he said to Al.

"Oh, did that person have a nice home?" he asked.

"Well... she lived in a tent in the woods." Ed told him.

"What?!" This shocked Al. He and Ed had "camped" in the woods, but he couldn't really imagine someone living in them, much less a girl, "That can't be very safe." Al said to him.

"Yeah, but she won't go live with her friends." Ed said to him.

Meanwhile, Tohru lyed her head on her pillow, exhausted from the day's happenings. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. An hour later, she awoke to a huge crack of thunder. She sat up quickly remembering that she needed to put the tarp on the tent. As she placed the tarp on, the rain began full force, the sky as dark as night. The clouds were beginning to rotate. Tohru Gasped as she grasped what was happening. A tornado! She grew dizzy from standing, and felt faint. "Edward..."she whispered as she fell.

"Ed, look outside!" Al said as he pointed out the window. It looked as though a tornado was forming. As Ed looked at it more, it seemed to him to be near where Tohru lived.

"Al, we need to go!" Ed said quickly to him as he began to run out the door.

"Brother, what? Wait, where are you going?" Al asked as he followed him.

"That's near where Tohru is!" Ed said as he ran down to the woods, rain pouring down on him.

The two ran quickly to where the tent was, to find Tohru lying on the ground.

"Al, pick her up and let's take her back, quick!" Ed said.

Al gently picked her up as Ed had told him. The two then went back to the house. When they were there, they lied Tohru on the couch.

Warm... It's toasty warm. She felt comfortable for once. It felt like home. She squinted her eyes a little, finally realizing she couldn't be in the woods. She heard voices in the other room. A younger one that's voice seemed to echo like he was in a trash can, and a voice she recognized. Edward! Suddenly she remembered what had happened-the tornado, and she had fainted-The tent! She panicked and got up, tripping on her uncoordinated feet. She squealed from fright as she fell.

"Stay in here." Ed whispered to Al as he walked into the living room.

Al nodded as he watched his brother leave the room.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked Tohru as he walked over to her, helping her up.

"M-my tent! How did I get here?" she asked panicking. "I didn't come here in my sleep, did I?"

Ed shook his head, "No, my brother and I brought you her." he told her.

Tohru blinked, taking a moment to comprehend what just happened. "Your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Ed said to her. _Crap... what do I do... _he asked himself. He didn't think it would be the best idea if she saw him... but, then again, it _was _Tohru. She might not care if Al was in a suit of armor. It's not like Ed was going to tell her that that's all he was, armor and a soul.

"Can I meet him?" she pressed, smiling a small smile.

"Uh... I guess... but, you have to promise that you won't freak out or anything." he said to her. He knew he had to sound crazy saying that.

"Huh?" she tilted her head, confused. "O-ok, I won't."

"Alright," Ed sighed as he went to get Al. "You can come out, Al." Ed said to him as Ed walked back to Tohru.

Al slowly walked in, a little scared of what she would say, but hoping that she would still accept him for who he was.

Tohru stared at Al for a moment, and then had a reaction that neither of the brothers had expected. "Wow!" she ran up to Al, touching the armor. "It's really pretty!" so that's why he sounded like a trash can-a shiny trash can!

Ed kinda just stood there... and watched her. _Well, at least she didn't freak out... like I thought she would, _he thought to himself.

"Uh... thank you..." Al said. He really didn't know what to say to that.

"So you like armor?" Tohru asked Al, "Sorry for the way I just reacted, its just that my mom used to take me to a medieval museum with tons of armor. I was kind of reliving the past." She backed up to get a better look at him. "So you thought this would scare me?" She asked Ed.

"Not exactly scare you..." he said to her. He was just afraid that is would rise up questions.

Al was relieved that she didn't ask any questions about him.

Suddenly Tohru panicked. "My tent! Tornado! I can't lose my home! Not again!" She began to run to the door. She got to the door and was stepping out, feeling the violent wind press against her face, being forced back indoors.

"Maybe you should wait till after the storm." Ed said as he walked over to her. He knew it sounded bad to say that, she did have all her stuff out there, but it was dangerous to be out there.

"B-but!" Tears gathered in her eyes. "Mom! Not again!"

"No... you don't have to cry..." Ed said to her. What could he do?

"Maybe I can go and get her stuff." Al suggested.

Tohru automatically sat up to look at Al-"No, it's a tornado! I can't have you run off to get my stuff in this weather, I'd feel so guilty! No, I need to save Mom myself, and be mature!"

"But it would make me feel bad seeing you go out like that." Al said to her.

"I have to take responsibility!" With that, she ran outside, a tree just barely missed hitting her. Running down the path, she murmured, "Please be ok, mom! Please be ok!"

Ed quickly chased after her. He knew it wasn't the best idea for Tohru to be out like this.

Al was a little stunned as he saw the two quickly dash out the door. He then thought it would be best to go along, for he had a bad feeling that something bad could happen. Though, he stayed.

The tree branches slapped against Tohru's cheek as she ran through the deep, dark forest. Finally, she reached the tent and dashed inside, as it was just barely holding onto the ground. She then looked frantically around for all the important things. She grabbed her mom's picture, some clothes and her homework. Suddenly, she felt the tent let go, and she was wrapped up like in a cocoon. She couldn't escape, and she felt sufficated. She felt herself being directed, rolling on the ground by the wind-she couldn't escape!

Ed clapped his hands quickly as he made it to where Tohru was, opening the tent, so that she free. He ran over to her and knelt down to see if she was alright.

Tohru groaned with her eyes only slightly opened, not with it. Tears escaped, although she wasn't sure why. She just knew that she was crying, wet and muddy, clinging to someone. She felt safe, like she did with Kyo, when she had snuggled up to him a few nights before he had begun to act weird and then told her how he really felt about her.

_It was raining very hard, and Tohru was running around trying to find her way back to the Sohma house after work. It was hard to find when you couldn't see. She ran and ran, and then bumped right into a tree. She just lyed there out of exhaustion for hours. She felt very hopeless. When would this end? Suddenly, a tall figure reached down and she felt herself being lifted onto his back. "Kyo?" She murmured, "Yeah, I'm here-I'm gonna take you home now." Tohru shook her head-"How can you be carrying me? You'd transform!" Kyo gave a small laugh. "It's ok, I have a sheet between us. I won't transform." Tohru smiled gently."Thank you, Kyo. I love you." "Huh?" He couldn't hear her because of the rain. "Nothing."_

Tohru snuggled deeper, remembering this memory, thinking that she was there. Suddenly she remembered the truth. There was a sudden twitch of pain in her leg. She screamed out loud, and came back to reality. Her leg was covered in blood.

Ed saw Tohru's leg then looked back at her, "We should go back." he said to her softly.

Tohru's eyes were huge with fear as she nodded.

"Do you need my to carry you?" he asked her. He knew it would probably hurt her if she walked on her leg.

She nodded as she began to feel the pain intensely.

Ed picked her up in his arms as he walked back to his house. When Ed got back, he lied her down gently on the couch. Al came back with some bandages and slowly wrapped her leg up neatly.

Tohru sat covering her eyes up with her hands. She was crying huge sobs that got caught in her throat. "I'm so sorry! All I ever do is cause problems-I should really think before I act! Now I got hurt, causing you two to help me. You can leave me at the tent if you want, get me out of your hands."

"Look," Ed said to her, "I don't want you to say that about yourself." he said as Al finished wrapping up her leg, "And no matter what you say, I'm not leaving you at that tent." he told her. Al then left to another room.

Tohru smiled a small smile and then covered her face once more. She was thinking. How could someone like Edward open up to her in just one day? Tohru laughed, uncovering her face. "You know, it feels like I know you really well. I think its because all of this happened in one day." Tohru looked at a clock nearby- "Wow, it's already 1 a.m!"

Ed smiled, "Maybe so." he said to her. _Wow, one a.m., _he thought to himself. "You should probably get some sleep." he said to her, "If you want, I can get you some extra blankets and you can sleep here on the couch. I doubt you really want to move much with your leg like that."

"Sounds good," Tohru stifled a yawn."If I ever cause you trouble, just let me know and I'll find a new place to pitch a tent."

Ed smiled, "I told you I'm not letting you live in a tent like that." he said to her. He then went to another room and came back with a few blankets, "Here you go." he said to her. "If you need anything else, just yell for me." he said to her as he turned to leave to his room.

Umm, Edward?" Tohru said quietly, "Thank you. For everything. You have to be the nicest person I've ever met."

* * *

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating... sometime... as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter took so long... I promise the next one will be up sooner... at least, I hope. Yeah... let's see... what else is there for me to say...

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

Ed turned back, looking at her, "I wouldn't say I'm the nicest person you've met." he said to her, "And there's no need to thank me." he told her as he then  
went to his room.

Tohru laid her heavy head on the pillow. Maybe this time I can sleep without interruptions, she thought as she began to drift off. Maybe Edward won't leave me like Kyo did With that, she fell asleep.

Ed went into his room. He had to admit, he was tired. He sat down on his bed, and took off his black jacket, revealing his automail arm. Next he took his shoes off, which then made one able to see his automail leg. He yawned as he slowly unbraided his hair, letting it fall down on his shoulders. After that, he lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

suddenly there was a huge crash of thunder that woke tohru immediately. on impulse, she hopped as fast as she could to Eds room. she rushed in and grabbed his arm.

Ed was sleeping quite soundly... that was, till something suddenly grabbed his arm, causing him to wake up. He quickly sat up and saw Tohru. _Crap, _he thought, _she'll be able to see my automail... No... maybe see won't look over. _It's not like he could just pull the covers over it, since it went all the way up to his shoulder.

She clung wildly to Edward's arm, to scared to say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She couldn't speak. She was so shaken up, all she could do was cling to him and cry into his arm.

Ed lightly put his other hand on her shoulder, "Hey, listen, calm down. It will be alright." he said softly to her as he looked at her.

"B-but I'm so scared!" She whimpered as more tears spilled over.

"There's nothing to be scared about." he said to her softly.

"Its not the storm," she began, shaking her head. "It's more like I saw somebody when the lightening flashed. I think it's the murderer!"

"Look, if it is, I won't let him hurt you, ok? You don't have to worry about anything." he told her. _I wonder if it's seriously him... _Ed thought to himself.

"B-but I can't sleep in the living room alone! He had the most evil grin-and he looked familiar, too!" she told him.

Ed sighed, "Alright." he said, "What if I go sleep in the living room and you stay in here?" he asked.

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that, that'd be wrong! Besides, I don't think I could sleep-It seemed like he was saying 'you're next' or something." she looked up at him," I want to be where you are! I'm really scared!" she murmured in a panicked tone.

"Ok, alright." he said to her softly.

"Thank you..." she mumbled as she clung to his arm, shivering.

"It's no problem." he said to her softly.

She nodded. Suddenly, there was a crash of the window in the living room. Tohru shrieked as a person ran into the room and grabbed her. The lights flickered on and off mysteriously, even though they had been off that whole night. In that light, they caught a glance on who held her, and somebody in the dark. Two people were present! Kyo had his arm around Tohru's neck, and the strange guy they had met at school telling them it wasn't right to skip school was laughing behind him. Tohru's eyes were wide with fear when Kyo's arm tightened it's grip. She gagged, and then soon passed out.

"Hey! Let go of her now!" Ed yelled as he grabbed Kyo's arm, forcing him to let go of Tohru. What were these two doing here? Why were they doing this to Tohru? How did they even know she was here? These questions and more buzzed around in his head.

The shady character in the back chuckled evilly. "Sorry we knocked your little girlfriend out, but she was in the way of our plans." Kyo also smiled evilly, and said in a voice Edward recognized, "Remember me?" he started to change figure, starting from the feet up.

"Envy..." he said almost in a whisper. So, he was behind this, too? "What do you two want?!" he asked. By the way his voice got louder, one could tell he was pissed.

Envy laughed an evil laugh, yanking Tohru from the ground by her hair. A wince escaped her lips though her eyes were sealed shut. "Yes, we kinda got bored of chasing you Elrics for something you were never gonna give us. We hatched a plan." Light stepped in front of Envy to continue the story. "As you can see, this really isn't the real Kyo. The real Kyo is kept hostage at our place."

"Stop it!" he yelled as he clapped his hands together, changing his right arm into a sword. He swished is over Envy's hand, causing him to let go of Tohru, yet again. He picked her up from the ground gently and laid her down on his bed. "Why do you have him held hostage?" Ed asked.

"Easy. He knew personally the one who had the philosophers stone. The one and only L." Light snickered quietly. Envy interrupted-"I decided to cause pain along the way because I was bored-it turned out pretty good."

"You bastard..." What could he do now? If he tried to do anything to them, Tohru could get hurt, too.

Envy turned to Light to complain. "Come _on_, Light, I'm bored! Can't we kill the girl now?" Light's face broke into a hideous grin. "Of course. Are you satisfied with the death plans? I don't want you to be disappointed when you realize it wasn't very unique." Envy snarled with delight. "No, I'm extremely happy just that I'd kill the girl that my father's son had made friends with-It will be amusing!"

"You're not going to lay a hand on her!" Ed snapped back. He had no plans on letting Envy do anything to Tohru.

Tohru moaned from the bed-Envy chuckled, and Light reached for something in his pocket.

What were they planning now? All Ed could do right now was stand there and wait.

Light got out a black book with the words "Death Note" written on the cover. He got out a ball-point pen and chuckled as he placed it on one of the pages, thinking of what he was going to write.

Envy looked like he was going to die without telling Ed about the plan so he would be tortured a little more."Your little friend there isn't gonna last long, now, pipsqueak. She's about to die a lonely death with suicide, after Light writes this all down. You see, she's so sad that Kyo hates her that she took her own life. That's how the world will see it." The pen pressed onto the paper, and just began to make the first letter.

"Don't you dare!" Ed yelled as he grabbed Light's hand with his automail hand, squeazing it hard, "You won't do a think to her!" he said to him.

Light's eyes seemed to have a crazed look in his eyes as he laughed a wicked laugh and shouted out to Envy. "You can write it, Envy. I know you've been dying to do this personally." "YEAH!" Envy went straight for the pen and notebook.

Ed didn't know what to do. If he transmuted the pen... maybe that would work. No, Envy could just change his finger into a pen or something like that... and the Death Note was too far away for him to reach. He could always transmute something that Light would... no that wouldn't work either. If he did anything to Envy, well he knew that wouldn't work. Come on, he had to think fast. His mind kept trying to think of any way possible to get out of this. 'If I can just the Death Note...' he thought. Maybe then... but what could he do then? They go after him for it, and this was a pretty small room. 'Maybe if I can separate the two of them...' he thought to himself. It would at least give him him a little time to deal with Light. He knew Envy would end up bursting in, but then maybe he'd only have to deal with him. 'Well, that's the only plan I've got right now, might as well go for it.' he thought as he clapped his hands, quickly going to the ground. Light filled the room as a large wall separated Ed, Light, and Tohru from Envy.

"Agh! Stupid pipsqueak! What do you think you're doing?" Envy screamed. Light chuckled. "I think, Envy, that if we let him alone for a while attack in a few  
weeks, it'll be more interesting. He'll have a plan to fight in a more interesting way. We'll hold off on the girl. Lets go." With that, he took one huge leap over the wall, and dragged Envy with him out the door.

Ed sighed as he watched them leave. He sat down on his bed and looked at Tohru. 'At least she's ok.' he thought to himself.

There was a crashing/knocking from the door and it fell off. Uo came storming in with a girl wearing all black behind her. "Tohru!" She screamed, "What happened to her?" The girl behind her seemed to tear up a little. "I knew it. The electric signals were not failing me."

Ed wasn't sure how to explain things to her. She probably wouldn't  
even believe him if he told her. He kept silent. It would be better if she didn't know anyway.

Another bang on the door made it fling off the hinges. Armstrong stood in the doorway, shirtless, with Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye right behind him.

This is not good... Ed thought. Oh yeah, he was in major trouble now. Guess it was about time now to start thinking of some excuss to say.

"Fullmetal," Mustang barked, "state your explanation." "It'd better be good." Hawkeye added sharply.

"Uh..." Ed didn't quite know _how _to explain, "Well... what exactly do you want me to explain?" he asked Mustang. Maybe this would buy him some time.

"Well to start with, you can explain why you're here with some girls from school, with your arm exposed." Mustang glared at the young Alchemist.

"Well... let's see..." Ed started, "I don't think I should have to explain all of that to you." he said to him, "But, if you want to know a little about it, it's because I just am."

"Well, if you know what's good for you, you would tell. Remember, I hold all rights to end your search for the stone just by firing you." Mustang smirked, and Armstrong grunted in agreement.

Ed glared at him, "You can't do that!" he said. Well... then again, he could... "Look... there's not much to explain, what you see here is is mostly what's going on."

"Ok, I'm going to firgure this. out" Mustang said sternly. "I think you had better let _me_, sir," Hawkeye interrupted, "You're not very good at these things." She turned to Ed. "Ok, Edward, tell me. How did you and the girl on the bed first meet?"

Ed smiled, he could have fun with this... "School." he said simply.

"And what happened when you met?" she pushed harder.

"We talked..." Ed said, "Should you really be trying to push into my life?" he asked.

"If you want your _job._" Mustang interrupted. "Excuse me, sir, let me handle this." Hawkeye snapped. Mustang looked surprised, but backed off. "Well then, why is she on your bed? You must have talked about something big, to have her here now, unless something _happened_." her eyes seemed to pierce right through Ed.

Ed sighed. He just wanted to get them out of the house, but to do that, he'd have to make up something that sounded believable, "Ok, listen, here's what happened, we talked a little, but after school, she wasn't feeling good, and her parents weren't home, so she came home with me. Well, when it started to storm, she got scared and ran in here... waking me up. So, since then, I've sat up awake, while she has been sleeping. There, you happy? You got the full story." Ed said.

This time, Armstrong interrupted. "Then explain why these other girls are in here, and your room is messier than the last time I was here?"

"To be honest... I'm not exactly sure why they're here, they're just friends of Tohru's." he said pointing to her, "They were probably just worried about her. And, come on, you really expect me to keep my room clean?" he asked, "I hate cleaning."

Uo and Hana looked at Ed with a strange look, Hana giving him a "You're such a liar" expression boring right into him. But they kept quiet, confused, but kept playing along. "Y-yeah, that's what happened," Uo stammered, "We left early from school because of the new killing, and we didn't see Tohru. She was with Ed, I guess. He called us to tell us that she was sick, an we came to see her."

"In the middle of the night?" Mustang questioned the story.

"Yes. We couldn't sneak out of our houses until then. We are grounded for being disrespectful. And I guess I see why Tohru wasn't feeling good. Her leg is hurt."

Thank you! He thought. They actually played along with it, "See, you happy now? You got the full story, and they even said it was true. Now can you please get out?!" he asked Mustang.

"Ok, Edward, I get your point." Hawkeye eyed him, "But don't do anything stupid, remember your just a kid." With that, the whole group left.

"Ok, what's the true story, Liar?" Uo automatically switched zones.

Ed looked at Uo, "Tohru was almost killed..." he said softly.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" She screeched, and Hana's eyes got huge and she ran over to Tohru and threw herself on top of her and began to sob.

Ed looked down,"Light... he's the killer...he... tried to kill her. They've... got Kyo held hostage... everything that happened between him and Tohru... it wasn't really him. They tricked her." he told them.

Meanwhile, Light and Envy just arrived at their hideout where Kyo was tied and chained up. They had thought of ways to put Tohru through more pain, and then they thought that they should kill Kyo, filming it and sending it to her to watch. It'd be the perfect torcher, knowing it'd already happened. They'd make sure that Ed was there so he could see how much she still loved Kyo. It was perfect.

Back at the house, Tohru was just waking up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Uo and Hana automatically went to hug her. "Are you ok?" Uo blurted out, "I'm so sorry! We won't ever let them try to kill you ever again!" They hugged her tightly. Tohru groaned and reached for her leg. The wound had reopened in the rough treatment.

Al came rushing in, "Brother, what's been going on?!" he said in a worried tone. Ed had told him that he should probably stay in his room, just incase someone were to come over,but Al was getting too worried to even care about it anymore. "Al, you should probably get some more bandages, Tohru's wound has reopened." Ed said to him softly. Al nodded as he went to go get them.

Uo and Hana backed off as Tohru curled in a ball, cradling her leg. Tears were streaming as she went through all that had taken place. Kyo was hostage! That would explain why he was so cruel to her. That was just terrible. How could they get him back?

"I don't know!" she choked out, and hot tears poured out and she reached out and clung to him. She didn't know why she did that, but all she knew was she needed someone to hold onto, and he was right there. But maybe it was something more...?

Ed gently wrapped his arms around her, "You don't need to cry." he whispered to her, "Everything will be alright."

She nodded between sobs, and buried her face into his shoulder, smelling in his sweet smell.

Ed knew she had to be going through a lot right now, having heard all of these things at once. He felt sorry for her.

Uo and Hana sneaked out, seeing that she had enough comfort for now.

The next morning, Tohru looked kind of out of it. She looked like she could just die right there. Like she couldn't take another second of this sadness.

Ed walked in,"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I guess I'm ok," she smiled weakly. But anyone, just by looking at her, would know that that wasn't true.

Ed could tell that wasn't true. He had to do something to make her feel better, "You want to go and do something today?" he asked. Maybe that would get her mind off of everything.

"Well, what will we do?" she asked as she sat up.

"Whatever you want." Ed said with a smile.

"U-um, wherever is fine, I guess," she gave him another weak smile.

"Oh, come on." Ed said to her smiling, "There has to be something you want to do."

Tohru began to think. "Hm...I really don't know. Please pick for me!"

Ed looked at her, "Well, what's something you like?" he asked.

"Umm...I like fun rides," Tohru thought aloud, while rubbing her eyes.

Ed thought for a second, "Well, there is a fair in town if you want to go to that." he said to her.

"Really? That sounds like fun!" she eagerly agreed to it.

Ed smiled, "Alright then." he said. "We'll do that. Why don't you let Al bandage your leg while I get ready to go?"

"Oh-ok, I-sure." When he said that, she blushed madly at her thoughts. she found herself wanting _Ed_ to wrap it, not his hunky metal-like brother. Then she began to think-why was this going through her mind? _Shouldn't I be worrying about Kyo right now?_ she thought to herself. Somehow his presence calmed her in some way, and she didn't worry as much.

* * *

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating... sometime... as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah... I know, the chapter took FOREVER... sorry... I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Oh, on another note, I'm gonna be putting up another story. Isn't that nice?

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

Ed looked at her,"What?" he asked. He had thought she was about to say something  
else, but changed it to just, "sure."

"Oh.." she blushed, "um, it was nothing, forget it." She gave him a small smile.

"Alright." Ed said with a smile, "I'll get Al to come and re-bandage your leg for you." he said as he then left the room.

Tohru half smiled as she watched Ed leave the room. She sat staring at the ceiling- _Why do I feel this way?_ She thought.

After about ten minutes, Ed came back in, dressed in his black pants, black shirt, and black jacket, though his hair was still down. He was carrying some bandages in his hands, "Al was a little busy, so I guess I'll have to do it." Ed said with a smile as he sat down next to her.

The half-smile on Tohru's lips suddenly broadened as she giggled under her breath, careful to keep Edward from hearing.

Ed gently rebandaged her leg. She seemed happier than she had been.

"So, how are we gonna get there?" she winced when he touched a sore spot.

"Hm... I guess we'll have to take my motorcycle..." Ed said. It's not like she could walk there.

"Your motorcycle?" she asked excitedly, and started to get up, but tripped and winced at her leg and fell on top of Ed. She blushed madly as she realized that she had knocked him down and that she laying on top of him on the bed.

Ed blushed as he looked at Tohru, seeing she was blushing, too. His eyes moved to hers, noticing they were quite... relaxing, to say the least. He then suddenly... swiftly moved his arms around her waist, as he then quickly kissed he lips deeply. He didn't think about it before he did it, he just did.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, which should have been horror-instead, she felt oddly warm and loved. She placed her hands on his shoulder as she made it deeper. Now she knew for sure. She was in love with him.

Ed could feel her deepen the kiss more but he then stopped, pulling back a little. He quickly removed his arms from around her waist, "I-I'm sorry..." he said, still blushing. He shouldn't have done that, he should have at least thought about what he was doing.

Tohru looked surprised at the sudden end of the kiss. She was hurt, but she did her best to hide it. Maybe he doesn't want me after all. She thought sadly. She slowly removed herself off of him and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He would have to deal with that much.

Did... did she really want me to keep going? He wondered. She didn't seem as happy as she was. Should he say something to her? Ed looked off to the side, blushing a little bit, "Are... you mad at me?" he asked.

"Mad? Why?" she whispered, lips trembling. She wasn't mad, she just felt rejected.

Ed still looked away, "Because I-" he stopped. To be honest, he could have kissed her... he kinda wanted to. It's just... what if he had to leave after the whole killing thing was over with? Would he be able to just go? Would she be happy? No, probably not.

Tohru sat up and looked at him. "What about me? Did I do something to make you mad?"

Ed quickly turned his head, facing her, "No, of course not!"

Her eyes teared up. "Thank you," she sobbed, and hugged him, crying into his shirt, "so you really do care about me?"

Ed wrapped his arms around her, "Yes... I do care about you." he said to her almost in a whisper.

She looked into his soft eyes and then asked, "And you'll stay with me always?" Her imploring eyes seemed to penetrate him.

Ed was silent for a moment, "I..." he didn't know how to answer.

Tohru looked away, shaking gently in his arms. "I understand. I'm really not that interesting to stay with all that time."

"No! It's not because of that," he said to her, "It's just... I probably won't be here for too much longer... I'll have to leave after the killings are taken care of." he told her.

She began to sob heavily into his shirt. "B-but I d-don't want you to go!" she sobbed, "I-I'll go with you!"

"It's dangerous..." he said to her softly, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"If you can't tell," she mumbled, "It's dangerous wherever I am. And besides, if I need to, I'll take some training so I can stay out of trouble and help!"

"I... I don't know..." he said softly. "I would feel bad if... if something happened to you."

She immediately pulled back and cried desperately. "Please, please! I won't get hurt! I'll do everything you tell me too! Please! Take this as a promise!" With that, she leaned in and gently placed her lips on his.

Ed pulled her close to him and pulled his lips away from hers, "Listen," he whispered in her ear, "I'll try to stay here as long as I can. But I promise, I won't leave without telling you."

She shook her head and sobbed harder. Now she couldn't stand it. She snuggled deeper and clenched her fists on his shirt, soon she began to cry louder, and in between sobs, she cried, "I-I can't be a-alone! It's s-scary! When Kyo le-left me, I wanted to die!"

"Calm down," he continued to whisper, "that doesn't mean I'll leave you. I'll do whatever I can to stay. If it really makes you happy, then you can leave with Al and I if we have to."

Tohru suddenly calmed down and listened to his even breathing. She gave short gasps as she finally calmed down.

Ed smiled. He was glad she had calmed down now, "You ok?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded. She wanted this moment to last forever, him holding her in his arms like this. Suddenly she sat up, remembering their date. "Lets go!"

Ed smiled, "You perked up quick." he said, "Alright. You think you can walk to the door?" he asked.

"Umm...I guess I could try." Tohru got up and walked 3 paces towards the door when it gave in. She yelped with pain as she fell against the wall.

"Tohru!" Ed quickly got up and went over to her, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Tohru gasped. The truth was that the pain was excruciating, but she wanted to show Ed that she could be strong.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She didn't seem to be too fine to him.

"I'm fine!" She replied cheerily, "Lets go!" With new determination, she placed her bad foot forward, and placed all her weight on it. It hurt like crazy, but she thought to herself, One less pace to go. She reached the door, and turned towards Ed. "See? I can do it!"

Ed still wasn't completely convinced by this, "Alright." he said said with a sigh as he walked over to the door and opened it for her.

As the door opened, Tohru's smile grew wider as her excitement grew at the sight of the shiny red motorcycle waiting for them to get on to whisk them to the fairgrounds.

As the two of them got on the motorcycle. Before he started it, he turned to Tohru, "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she she smiled back at him.

"Hold on tight." he said as he turned his head to the road and started up the motorcycle.

Tohru clutched Ed's jacket as the bike roared to life-it felt good being close like this. She lied her head on his shoulder.

Ed smiled as he felt her hold on to him then gently lie her head down on his shoulder. They then headed off to the fair.

The wind whipped around them as they sped down the street. They slowed to a stop as a light turned to red.

A sign at that intersection pointed the direction to the fair. it read something like this:

Do you like wild rides? Haunted houses or food and games? Come and visit us at the fair! 3 To get in, 5 for unlimited fun.

This looked like it was going to be fun.

When the light turned green, Ed continued to head off there.

All too soon they arrived. Tohru was kind of sad that she didn't get to hold onto him like that since they were there. They walked hand in hand towards the fair. When they reached the gate, Tohru reached for her wallet and grabbed some money to pay for both and handed it to the person behind the counter.

"You could've just let me pay." he said as he looked at her.

Tohru looked at him with shocked eyes. "Are you kidding me? You've done so much for me already, this is the least I can do!" She gave him a genuine smile. It no longer was a very sad smile. It was true.

Ed smiled. She seemed a lot happier now. "Alright..." he said.

They then moved on, looking at all the rides and commenting on each strange looking one, like "Rolling can", where you roll in a can back and forth on a chosen route. After looking for fifteen minutes, Tohru grabbed Ed's hand and pulled a few feet forward and then pointed at a roller coaster that went upside down five times, and looped around and went 90mph. "Let's ride that one!" Tohru looked excited. "I've never ridden one of those!"

"Uh... ok." he said. It didn't really bother him, he was just a little surprised Tohru wanted to ride it. It didn't seem like something she would be fond of. But, then again, people aren't always what you expect.

Tohru laughed as she dragged him into the line. As they waited, she began to have second thoughts about what they were about to do. It was good that it was about a 45 minute wait. She was deep in thought when she heard a deep voice say something. "Huh?" She asked as she looked up. "As I said, hurry up and take your seat-your holding up the line!" Suddenly she was aware of the position in line they were. At the front. The roller coaster looked somehow more massive standing right in front of it. She stumbled in awkwardly, and the panic seemed to rise. She tried to keep her cool and hide it from Ed.

As the two took their seats, Ed could tell Tohru wasn't as excited as she was. He didn't say anything about it, though. The roller coaster soon started up.

As the roller coaster began to roll up the track for it's first terrifying 90 degree drop, Tohru was scared out of her mind. She began whispering frantically and closed her eyes and acted like she was still on the motorcycle.

Ed looked over at Tohru. He knew she was scared. But, up here, there wasn't really too much he could do to help her.

Suddenly the roller coaster made it's decent. Tohru screamed as loud as she could, thinking the whole time, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! and when they reached the bottom and began to go up on a loop, she screamed it as loud as she could, crying desperately, reaching for Ed, and flinging her arms around his neck.

Oh yeah... she was definitly scared. Ed could feel her arms tightening around his neck.

Suddenly, the coaster took a sharp turn to the right. The jolt made Tohru sick.

She felt her breakfast move upwards a little, but she forced it down with a gulp. She began to cry more desperately than ever. "Ed, get me off! I'm going to be sick!" She felt hot all over, and dizzy. _I'm never ever ever ever ever again going to ride a roller coaster!_Tohru thought to herself. _Never ever ever! _

As they passed the man operating the ride, he had that bloodshot look in his eyes. He seemed to glare at Tohru. This guy was on drugs! He was crazy!

Ed clapped his hands, putting it on the bar in front of them. The coaster came to a sudden holt, pushing the two of them forward in their seats.

Tohru's eyes were closed tightly when she felt an abrupt stop. She opened her eyes a little and saw Ed with his hands on the bar, light just fading from it. She looked back too see that she wasn't the only one who was sick. Quite a few were. Right there, she leaned on Ed and closed her eyes. She still felt nauseous. Just a few minutes more, and she would feel fine, she was thinking.

"Are you ok?" Ed asked her. She didn't seem to be feeling too well... well, that, and she hadn't been to thrilled during the whole ride.

She nodded gently.When she nodded, everything around her spun beneath her closed eyes.

Ed smiled, "Alright." he said softly. He thought it best that they sit there for a little bit for she didn't seem as well as she said.

Everyone around them got up, moaning, most heading for their cars or for the bathroom. The breeze past over the two on the deserted coaster. As the wind brushed across Tohru's sweaty brow, she felt a little better. "Ed?" She asked weakly, "Can we get some water?" She opened her eyes a little and peered into his golden eyes.

"Yeah," Ed said softly as he stood up, holding out his hand to help her up.

As she stood up, her leg throbbed, and she began to feel dizzy. She bit her lip, and it slowly faded.

"Are you ok?" Ed asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She gave him a small smile and then leaned on him for support as they climbed off their ride, and headed for the nearest water fountain.

They walked at a steady pace, not going too fast. Ed didn't think it would be good to go too fast just in case.

As they walked, Tohru enjoyed leaning against him. He really was a great guy, and he was so calm and gentle. It was so nice.

Ed smiled as the contimued walking slowly. She seemed to be doing better now. They soon made it to a water fountain.

Tohru drank thirstily from the fountain. Very soon, the nauseous feeling disappeared. In a few minutes, she was herself. "Do you want to go to the haunted mansion?" she asked.

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" Ed asked. He had seen how she was on the roller coaster... would the haunted mansion be worse?

"Well, that was an adventure, all right, but I want to try new things!" and maybe then Ed can bring me on his missions! Tohru thought dubiously. if I just train for anything!

Ed sighed, but held a light smile on his face, "Alright," he said, "if you really want to."

"Thank you so much!" Tohru squealed in delight. For just a moment, she forgot about the pain in her ankle, and the fear and sickness she had just encountered, and grabbed his hand and ran, laughing all the way to the haunted mansion.

Ed couldn't believe he was actually doing this... but, she seemed to be so happy. It was a change from how she had been, it it was a lot nicer to see a smile on her face.

When they approached the building, they stood in another long line. It was gonna be a while, but that gave the two of them time to talk. "So, tell me more about yourself." Tohru asked, trying to begin a conversation.

Ed looked down, "Well... uh... what's something you want to know about me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tohru began, "like what your favorite colors are, what your favorite food is, what kind of things you hate, and maybe a little about your parents." She smiled at him one of her huge, true smiles.

"Well," Ed started, "I like Red and black, my favorite food is stew, I hate milk and people making fun of my height, and..." he decided it would be best not to say anything really about his parents, "my parents... well... I'd rather not talk about them." he said. For one, he didn't want her to know about bring his mother back to life. And second, well, he didn't want to start going off about his dad.

Tohru was nodding through the list, but when he got to the part of his parents, she frowned. "You know, Ed, I want you to keep this in mind. Whenever there's something on your mind, you can talk about it." She worriedly peered into his golden eyes.

"Uh... yeah... I know..." he said, his eyes now looking at the ground, "I just think it would be best if I just said nothing about them."

She looked at her feet and nodded. _I guess he just needs more time,_ she thought to herself.

Ed looked up. He could tell she wanted to know. He just, he couldn't tell her everything in the first place. It's just something she really didn't need to know. And... just talking about his dad would put him in a bad mood, "I'm sorry..." he said softly.

She looked up and gave him a big smile."It's ok, you don't ever have to tell me." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. " _I just care about you is all ," _She whispered into his ear.

Ed blushed slightly. He didn't know what to say. It kinda made him feel bad, hearing that. She cared about him, though he couldn't tell her.

She smiled a small smile and then turned towards the haunted house. Suddenly, everyone in the line ran away, screaming. "Real blood! It was real!" a woman shrieked, dragging her little child with her, who was crying. "What's happening?" Tohru asked, in wonder.

This wasn't good. "I don't know." Ed said. He knew it would be best to go and check it out... but Tohru was with him, "Tohru, why don't you stay here while I go and check things out?" Ed asked.

"No way!" She put on the fiercest expression she could manage, her being not very convincing by her complexion. "I'm going with you!" With that, she ran ahead of him and entered into the mansion.

"Tohru, wait!" Ed yelled as he ran after her. He was just hoping whatever was inside of there wasn't too bad... though he had a feeling this could turn out bad.

_It was dark._

_Very dark. _

_What was moving?_

_A gasp caught in her chest._

_It was just just the wind._

_She took a few more steps forward, __and turned around the corner._

_It was eerie. Not a sound could be heard._

_A loud crash deafened her. She turned to __see that the passage had been closed on her._

_She panicked. What could she do?_

_Nothing but keep moving forward. She kept walking, twisting __and turning, walls falling and scaring her again._

_When she turned and reached a particular hallway, she knew __that it was cursed by someone or something. As she walked __through it, her worst memories and subconscious made itself __visible like a film. _

_"Good bye, Tohru."_

_Her mother was leaving for the last time._

_"No! Mom, come back! Don't leave! You're going to die __in a car wreck!" It was worthless. She couldn't hear her._

_Another one popped up. _

_She was even younger, sitting at the dinner table by herself._

_Her mother was gone, somewhere. She often left because __of her sadness of losing her husband. The thoughts of __"My daddy's a villain" came rushing back. _

_The girl let out a sob. Suddenly, a strange acting boy __told her that he didn't ever care for her, and that he wanted her __to leave. She screamed at that one. Next, she saw herself, kissing the first to love her, and the first that she truly loved back._

_She shuddered a little from crying. She managed a weak smile. _

_"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME IF YOU KNEW THAT THAT ONE BOY WASN'T ME?" The first boy yelled out. _

That was strange, it wasn't one of her past. It scared her. She ran out of the hall, and suddenly she ran into a room where Kyo lay, chained up, and Envy and Light stood, snickering.

"KYO!" the girl shrieked.

"RUN, TOHRU!" The torn boy yelled as much his dried throat would allow.

"DAMN IT!" Ed yelled. The door had closed in front of him. He clapped his hands together and put it against the sealed opening, creating a doorway. He ran through, looking desperately for Tohru, "Tohru!" Ed yelled as he ran through the many hallways. "Where is she?" he whispered.

"Run, Tohru!"Kyo yelled.

Envy snickered. "So, you finally came. All your hard work payed off, searching for him. Except you weren't really searching for him, were you?"

Tohru gasped. "N-no, I never gave up! Kyo-kun, I-I believed in you that you would come back! I believed!" She shrieked with hysteria.

"It's ok, Tohru. I already know." Kyo's frail body against the cold hard stone wall made her sob. "B-but!"

"I know, you thought it was me who told you that and you moved on. you found a new person to love." With that comment, Tohru ran forward and through herself on him, sobbing uncontrollably. She could feel how bony he was, he obviously hadn't eaten in days.

"GET OF HIM, STUPID GIRL!" He kicked her, making her whimper. "I'm going to kill him in front of your very eyes! "NOO!" She shrieked as loud as she could.

Ed finally made it to the room that Tohru was in, "Tohru!" he then saw them, Envy and Light. This wasn't good.

"Ed! Help me stop them!" Tohru shrieked, "They're gonna kill him!" She was sobbing harder than she had ever cried before.

Ed clapped his hands, light appeared on the ground, going towards Kyo. His chains suddenly broke. He ran over to Envy, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against the wall.

Tohru looked up at the other man, who was taking out a note book, about to write something. She may have been a little slow, but she did know that the book was dangerous. She screamed and lounged on top of him, knocking the book from his hands. He snarled and grabbed her by the neck and began to choke her. Her face began to go blue. She tried to call out to Ed, but he was to busy fighting Envy. Suddenly, Light fell over. He looked up from where he was laying to see a frail Kyo leaning against the wall.

"D-don't you dare harm her," he mumbled, and sunk down and layed down on the floor, where he went out.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru was at his side in an instant, crying over him.

Ed looked over to where Tohru, Kyo, and Light were. His hand loosening as he did so. He was tempted to run over there, to see if everything was alright... but then Envy could kill them all if he wanted to...

* * *

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating FASTER than before... I hope. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Told you I'd get this chapter up faster. Hehe...

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

Tohru looked up, seeing that Ed had lost his concentration. "Look out!!" She shrieked, "To your right!"

"Too late!" Envy yelled, his eyes wide and bright. His hand, now a long sword, dug itself into Ed side.

_It hurts!_It kept repeating over and over in Ed's head. But this gave him a chance. He then stabbed his automail straight through Envy's head. _That will keep him down for at least a little bit._ He thought.

Envy feel to the ground.

Ed stepped back a little, holding his side.

"Ed!" Tohru shrieked. She ran to his side, taking his arm and draping it over her shoulder. "Edward!" She choked out in a sob. She led him to the wall next to Kyo. "What should I do?" she murmured softly. Then she remembered the reason she had gotten on the roller coaster-the reason she had gone into this deserted haunted house-_to stay with him-to never leave his side._ She turned around and sat, staring at the motionless Envy.

"I'm alright." he said, his hand still at his side, though now covered in blood, "We just need to get out of here... now. Envy won't stay like that for too long." he said.

She looked at Envy and then looked at Ed. It was true, the blood was coming fast-it wasn't safe to let him keep bleeding like that-not to mention, poor Kyo was starving and could barely stand. She nodded her head and then helped both up, with care. They made their slow pace towards the exit.

Ed knew they had to hurry it up. If they didn't, Envy could easily kill them all.

They finally reached the exit, and Tohru lead them to a bench nearby. She ran towards a payphone, and put the money in. She then dialed 911.

"Hello? State your name and the emergency."

"Honda, Tohru, and I have two guys here-one is cut open on his side, and the other was starved for days-" she choked on her words-it was hard to keep calm.

"Location?"

"The local fairgrounds."

"Thank you we shall be there shortly."

Tohru hung up the phone and walked to the bench. She sat down in between them, while digging through her purse. She then took out a chocolate muffin, wrapped in saran wrap, and a piece of gauze. She handed the muffin to Kyo, who ravenously tore at the wrap, and gobbled the whole thing in less than two seconds. She turned to Ed, and gently began to wrap his side. As she did it, tears slipped fro her eyes. She hated to see both of them like this.

"You don't have to do this..." Ed said to her softly.

She gave him a weak smile, but continued wrapping. If she said anything, she would break.

"You might as well stop." he continued softly.

She just shook her head and kept on wrapping.

Ed sighed, he knew there was no use stopping her.

Envy rose up. "Damn brats!" he hissed. He looked over at Light, "Stupid human." he then made his way out of the mansion. He had his mind set on killing.

Tohru finished wrapping Ed's wound and sat down and waited for the ambulance.

Envy smiled, seeing the three of them sitting together. He ran over there, his hands now becoming huge swords as they stabbed through the bench and right through Kyo.

"NNNOOOO! KYO!" Tohru screamed bloody murdur. But what came over her face wasn't what one might expect from her. No, not sadness. Anger. She had to get that thing that had just killed one of her dearest friends. She ran full speed, and kicked Envy right in the face.

"Tohru, no!" Ed yelled. He knew Envy would do something to get even with that.

This pissed Envy off. He grabbed Tohru by the neck, "What?" he said with a smile, "Do you not like the color red? I think it's a wonderful color. Especially when it's covering meaningless humans."

"Let go of her!" Ed yelled to Envy as he clapped his hands together, changing his automail into a dagger-like weapon, cutting Envy's hand off, making him let go of her.

"Now, what was that for, Pipsqueak?" He asked as his hand grew back.

"DON"T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled.

Tohru staggered backwards, her head down so no one could see her eyes. Her hand was shaking.  
"Do you think..." she began, "Do you think you can actually get away with killing my friends and laugh it off?" She looked up, tears pouring down her face, "DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN KILL HIM WITH OUT ME KILLING YOU?!" She screamed it as loud as she could.

Suddenly, from around the corner, L came out, eating a lollipop he had just found in a trash can. "I think I have something he wants." He then reached into his pocket, and held out the philosophers stone.

Envy snickered and looked down at Tohru, "You can't kill me... what would ever give you the idea that you could?" he then looked over to L, "Yes, that is _one _thing that I want, and if you were smart, you'd hand it over right now!"

L snickered, tossing the stone in his hand. He slipped it in his pocket and then stepped in front of Envy. "If you want it so badly, come and get it!"

Tohru took a running leap, and kicked Envy, knocking him on the ground. "Take that!" she shrieked, "Don't ever touch my friends!"

Envy rose from where he laid, "I guess I'll just have to kill you all now! And you'll be the first to go, girl!" he said with a smile as he went straight for Tohru. Though, he was quickly blocked by Ed, "Tohru..." Ed said as he held Envy back, "please... just go! I don't... I don't want anything to happen to you! Please... I don't care if you don't want to. I... just don't want to see you hurt. I don't care if-" Ed was cut short on this sentence. Envy had pushed him back a little, but Ed quickly went back to keeping him from Tohru, "I don't care if you think you can handle this. I guess I'm just worried... worried that something _could _happen! Please... just go... go somewhere safer than here... just until this is over. Please Tohru!"

Just as Ed finished, Envy kicked him where he had cut Ed before, which resulted in reopening his wound. Ed fell to the ground. It hurt... Envy then kicked him, making him now to be lying on the ground.

"Stupid Pipsqueak." he said as he looked down at him, stomping his foot down on his chest.

Ed coughed hard, a little blood coming up.

Envy removed his foot and looked at Tohru with a smile, but then turned his head to L, "Don't worry, I will get that stone from you."

Tohru's face twisted with confusion for a second, but then went to realization. "Ed, do you want to stay with me forever?" she asked urgently.

Ed was silent for a moment. Did he? Well... he did... but would the other response make her leave... make her be safe... "Yes..." he said softly, "that's why I want you to run... so you won't get hurt."

Suddenly it dawned on her. She wasn't that strong after all. She couldn't help. Not until she had had training, that is. "ok." she whispered, and then she ran, ran as fast as she could, away, to where Edward would come and get her.

Ed stood up, shaky as Envy watched Tohru run, "Now it's the two of us. You can't hurt her now." he said. He was breathing hard.

Envy smiled, "It's not like it's going to help you any!" he said as he wrapped his hand around his neck, "I should kill you, too. Just to see what happens..." he said.

Tohru ran as fast as she could. Finally she reached the place she was planning on reaching-Central. She went bursting into Mustang's office-"Please! Edward, he needs help!" she shrieked.

Ed wrapped his hand around Envy's arm. He tried pulling at it, trying to make him let loose.

Envy picked him off the ground, a smirk on his face.

A group of soldiers and Mustang piled into the scene, Tohru behind them. Mustang used his fire on Envy's arm, forcing him to let go. "Get moving, Fullmetal," Mustang yelled at him, "Tohru and Armstrong will get you to the hospital."

Envy hissed dropping Ed to the ground. _Guess it's time to make my exit, _Envy thought. He quickly made his way out of there. He soon changed into a bird, flying off.

Ed lied unconscious, barley breathing, on the ground.

"Ed!" Tohru shrieked, rushing to his side. She collapsed next to him and began to sob. Armstrong came behind her, and picked her up as well as Ed. She was to much in an emotional state to manage walking on her own.

Back at the hospital, Tohru wouldn't leave his side. Every stir made her jump, but when he didn't wake up, she would start sobbing all over again. She wouldn't sleep, or eat, just watch him.

Alphonse came to the hospital as soon as he had heard what had happen. He found the room that Ed was in and saw that Tohru was right at his side. He wanted to know how Ed was doing, but thought it best that he not ask, at least not while Tohru could hear it.

Tohru began to nod off, but shook herself, yelling at herself to stay awake. Her eyelids were heavy, but she wouldn't close them. She was not going to, for one instance, fall asleep. If Ed woke up, and she was asleep, she would never forgive herself.

Al could see that Tohru was tired. He didn't know if it was best to say something or not, but he did, "Uh... Tohru, if you want to sleep, that's ok..." he said as he walked up next to her.

"No, I couldn't!" Tohru said in a strained voice, "If he was to wake up and I wasn't awake, I'd hate myself!" she sobbed from exhaustion.

"But don't you think that Ed would want you to sleep?" Al asked her, "He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

She shook her head. "Maybe so, but I couldn't bear it if I didn't see him open his eyes, and be there for him."

Al was silent for a moment, "But you have been there for him, and I know that Ed thinks that."

"But," Tohru got up to brush his bangs out of his face, "but, I-" she couldn't even finish her sentence, for right there, she fell backwards from exhaustion, and fell asleep on the cold floor.

"Tohru!" Alphonse said in a worried tone. He knelt down, seeing that she had fallen asleep. He gently picked her up then set her in a chair nearby Ed.

She slept peacefully. Or at least that's what it looked like. Inside, she knew that she had fallen asleep, and she was really mad at herself. She was just so tired.

Al sat down in a chair nearby. He continued looking at Ed, wishing he'd wake up. He was also wishing that he knew what all was wrong with him and if he'd be alright.

Alphonse sat there, more or less, waiting for probably hours, though he was use to it. He never slept anyways, so it always seemed like this. He soon started to look out the window. It was now night. After what seemed like a few more hours, he heard a stir coming from Ed. Al got up and went over to him.

Ed slowly opened his eyes. His body ached, horribly, and to match it, felt about the same. His head was throbbing. He was wishing that he wouldn't have woken up.

Tohru stirred, and then sat up, screaming. _It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare,_ she mumbled to herself.

"Tohru?" Al said as he went over to her.

Ed lied there. He had heard Tohru scream, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

When she looked at Al, her eyes were huge and panicky. A cold sweat had broken out all over her body. When she looked over at Ed, and saw that he was awake, a cry of relief broke out from her. She sat on his bed, and reached over to carefully hug him. Sobs came fast, as what she had dreamed hadn't been true.

Alphonse sat there, more or less, waiting for probably hours, though he was use to it. He never slept anyways, so it always seemed like this. He soon started to look out the window. It was now night. After what seemed like a few more hours, he heard a stir coming from Ed. Al got up and went over to him.

Ed slowly opened his eyes. His body ached, horribly, and to match it, felt about the same. His head was throbbing. He was wishing that he wouldn't have woken up.

Tohru stirred, and then sat up, screaming. _It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare,_ she mumbled to herself.

"Tohru?" Al said as he went over to her.

Ed lied there. He had heard Tohru scream, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

When she looked at Al, her eyes were huge and panicky. A cold sweat had broken out all over her body. When she looked over at Ed, and saw that he was awake, a cry of relief broke out from her. She sat on his bed, and reached over to carefully hug him. Sobs came fast, as what she had dreamed hadn't been true.

Ed could tell she had been worried about him, though he already knew that she would be. _At least she's ok, _he thought to himself.

Tohru shuddered as the image replayed through her head. She had awoken, and Ed was dead on the bed. She had freaked out, screaming, kicking, and hating anyone who tried to take him away.

"Are you going to be ok?" Tohru asked, looking deep into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Yeah." he said in a cracked voice.

Tohru smiled. "I'm so happy!" she cried, hugging him once again.

Ed didn't say anything as she hugged him.

Tohru backed off again, sitting on the bed facing the wall. She almost laughed with the relief she held.

Ed didn't say anything for a second, but then spoke up, "So... Envy... didn't hurt you... did he?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Tohru looked at Ed, questioningly. In her own head, she was rushing through it. She remembered being almost strangled to death. Her throat was killing her. She wouldn't say anything, though, as she didn't want him to worry. "I'm fine!" Tohru gave him a sweet smile.

Ed gave a soft smile, "That's good." he said softly.

* * *

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't expect the next chapter to be up as fast. Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**_Oh, and PLEASE don't bite my head off because of killing you-know-who ..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I've got bad news... I won't be updating for a little bit... I'm sorry... It won't be too long... but... yeah... it may take me a little bit longer to update... but don't worry! I will update!

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Ed, I'm coming in-It's Winry." The door opened, to reveal Tohru sitting really close to Ed on the bed. "Oh-who is this?" Winry's eyes stared piercingly at Tohru. She winced at the blue eyes that seemed to say _kill._

"Uh... this is... Tohru..." Ed said, a little scared. Winry didn't seem too happy...

Winry looked at Tohru and gave her a cold smile. "How do you know her, Ed?" She asked fiercely, her teeth clenched, hands balled in fists.

"I... uh... met her... during the mission that Mustang sent me on... the one I'm kinda on right now... or was on..." he said, still a little scared of Winry.

Tohru was starting to feel really uncomfortable now, "Umm, I'm going to go and... uh... stretch my legs," she said nervously. As she passed, Winry gave her the meanest glare anyone could imagine. That had made Tohru scamper out faster. She could be heard tripping and falling in her hurry. She got up and ran the rest of the way down the hallway. As soon as she was gone, Winry stomped towards Ed, steaming. "What is going on with you and her?!" she almost yelled.

"Uh... nothing at all... I mean... uh-Wait, why does it matter?" he asked.

"Ed, it matters the world to me!" Winry yelled to him.

Tohru sneaked back quietly, too curious. She had to know what was happening.

Ed looked down. Wow, she really did care a lot about it didn't she... he hadn't expected her to yell at him like that.

"Ed, did you ever care for me at all?!" Winry shrieked, tears now trickling down her torn face.

"Winry, I did!" Ed said as he looked up at her, "Please, Winry, don't cry!"

"Then why did you do this?" Winry shook violently.

Tohru listened, wide-eyed.

"I..." Ed couldn't continue.

"Answer this for me, please!" She begged, "I just need to know the truth-If you don't care anymore, I'll just leave, that's it!That's all you have to do! Just tell me the truth!"

"I... I do care about you...Winry" he said softly.

Winry dried her eyes, "Do you still love me, Ed?" her voice lowered to a whimper, almost as if to beg.

Tohru held in her breath as she continued to listen.

"I..." he didn't know the answer himself. Hadn't he always sort of loved her? But, then again, there was Tohru. She did come afterwards, "I always have loved you..." he said, "but..." he didn't know how he wanted to continue his sentence.

It seemed as though two hearts were breaking. Winry fell to the ground when she heard that "but". Tohru instantly felt an instant headache and stomach ache. She ran off once again. She cried as she ran out of the hospital and into the woods behind it. She ran deep, deep into the forest until she stumbled, fell, and just laid there. She was feeling very sick to her stomach, and her head was throbbing so much she thought she could scream. She had never felt this kind of heart break before.

Ed was silent. He didn't know what else to say. To be honest, he just wanted to be alone for a little while, "Winry... do you mind leaving me alone for a little bit? I need some time to think." he asked softly.

Al had left when he heard the, "leave" part in Ed's sentence.

Winry nodded, tears pouring down her face. _Ed really doesn't love me anymore, does he?_ she thought as she left.

-ooo-

Tohru laid on the ground for what seemed like hours. Soon it began to pour down rain in torrents. She didn't care. She didn't care at all for her life anymore. First Kyo, and now Ed.

-ooo-

Ed looked out the window, watching the rain pour down. _Why do I bother with it?_ He asked himself, _all I've done is cause them both to be sad..._

-ooo-

Winry slammed open the door at her house, steaming.

"Winry," Pinako began, "You have a new customer waiting."

Winry sighed and went in to the room. She gasped when she saw who was sitting before her.

-ooo-

Ed continued to look out the window._ I don't want to do this anymore..._ he thought. He lied down with a sigh.

-ooo-

Tohru laid in the rain when someone approached her. She looked up to see a tall man, about in his thirties. "Now, this isn't the kind of place for a girl like you to be," he chuckled.

-ooo-

Winry couldn't believe that this guy before her was even real. He looked a lot like Ed, minus the long hair and his height, and his automail was ruined. He had a blank expression. Winry smiled. Maybe it wasn't over, after all.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Tohru panicked as she looked at the man before her. "Come with me, and I'll show you a great time!" He laughed.

"No!" Tohru shrieked. Tohru then ran as fast as her legs would carry her, in the direction of the hospital. "Aw, don't run, little girl!" The man laughed in a taunting manner. "I just want to show you something I think you'd like!"

Tohru burst into the hospital and headed towards Ed's room. A nurse was standing out there, not allowing anyone into his room. Tohru, instead, screamed. "Ed! Please, help me!"

_Tohru! _Ed quickly sat up. He got off of the bed and, as quick as he could, went to the door, opening it quickly. He knew it wasn't a good idea to be out of bed, but whatever had happened was enough for Tohru to scream, and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

The nurse shouted at him, "Hey! get back into your room!"

"Just let her in!" Ed told the nurse.

She rolled her eyes. "The doctor's going to hear about this, mister." She let them in, and shut the door behind them. The man could be heard, interrogating the nurse.

Ed looked at Tohru, "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

She looked at her feet, "I-I'm ok," she mumbled, "You... you should probably get bak into bed..."

Ed didn't want to argue with her. He didn't want to do anything to make her sad right now, so he did as she said and got back in bed.

The man could be heard running down the hallway, trying to escape security. Seeing that the danger was past, Tohru quickly ran out of the room.

Ed watched her leave, _guess she really doesn't want to see me anymore, _Ed thought to himself.

Tohru sobbed, and sank down outside of the door. She couldn't bear leaving him, so she figured staying here would be ok. He couldn't hate her for that.

Ed looked out the window. He couldn't sleep, so that was all he could really do.

-ooo-

"What did you do to yourself?" Winry asked the almost-look-alike-except-for-his-height-and-hair Ed. He just looked off into the distance. After a moment, he began,"My Dad was killed-I couldn't help it-I tried to revive him using Alchemy. Years later I got automail, and then it just broke."

Winry was stunned at the similarities, though there was something he wasn't telling her. He was lying in some way. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Russel-Russel Tringham."

-ooo-

Ed lied in the bed in silence.

A nurse entered the room with food. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked him.

Ed was silent for a moment, "Yeah..." he then replied to her.

"Well, I highly doubt that," the nurse smiled at him, putting his food in front of him, "Eat up, you might feel better."

"I'm not hungry." he said to her.

She shrugged, "Suit yourself." She then left the room

Ed moved the food that was in front of him to a small table next to the bed. He wasn't hungry at all.

Tohru peeked in after the nurse left, shaking her head. Ed was now staring out the window, deep in thought. It looked like he didn't feel good-he wasn't eating his food. She then walked in. He had to eat, "Ed," she started when she entered.

Ed turned when he heard his name, _Tohru? _He didn't think that she'd come back in to see him.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, taking a step forward. "You're not eating."

"I'm just not hungry." Ed said to her.

Tohru then walked up all the way and sat on the edge of his bed. "Ed," she began, "Even if you didn't ever love me, I still love you, know matter what! And I can't help the urge to brush my lips against yours, to feel your arms around me. It's all still here, Ed. If you ever need me, I'm always here."

Ed looked at her, a little shocked, "So... you still love me...?" he asked.

Tohru's eyes got huge. "Y-you thought-?!" With that, Tohru leaned in and hugged him. "I could never, _NEVER_ stop loving you."

Ed blushed slightly as she hugged him. He felt... happy that she still loved him... but thoughts of what had happened before still went through his mind.

She backed up, looking into his golden eyes, "If you love me, tell me." she whispered.

"I... I love you..." he said to her in a soft whisper.

Tohru felt a sudden wave of emotion. Tears fell from her eyes. "Y-you still love me?" she stuttered.

Ed nodded as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Tohru turned her eyes to him. "I'm so happy, I was worried that you didn't care for me after all."

"I do care for you. I care for you a lot" Ed said to her, "It's just that..." he stopped his sentence. He cared for Winry, too...

Tohru looked off. Her lip began to tremble from that one questionable addition to his sentence.

Ed didn't say anything. He didn't know how to break the silence.

Tohru saw that he still needed company, but silence to think it over. She quietly dragged the chair to the window and sat down.

Ed looked down thinking. Did he still love Winry? Or did he love Tohru now?

Tohru sat there, staring out the window. She was breaking inside. She was torn apart inside. She realized that if Ed didn't want her, she wouldn't trust as easily. The pain was to great.

Ed was silent still. He just didn't know. Did Winry even really care as much about him as he did for her? He hadn't seen her in a while. She probably was mad at him. Then again... there was so much going through his mind. He knew Tohru loved him... but... did she truly love him that much? He had seen how she was with Kyo.

-ooo-

Winry soon was laughing at a story that Russel told her about the time Ed and him had met.

"And then I told him 'What, so we can see eye to eye?'." he mimicked what had happened.

Winry laughed.

"Oh, yeah, how are things with Ed?" He asked, intrigued.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Winry said in a snappy tone.

"Well, tell me, I may be able to help." he said.

Winry looked into his eyes and got lost. "I-"

-ooo-

"Tohru..." Ed said softly, "are you... are you mad at me?" he asked her softly.

Tohru just shook her head. Hot tears fell onto her hands. She couldn't answer-it hurt to much.

"Yes you are..." Ed said as he looked down, "I'm... I'm so sorry... I've caused you to be sad like this..."

Tohru shook all over, and soon she couldn't hold it in anymore. It became an audible cry, muffled by her hand.

"Tohru, please don't cry!" Ed begged, "I... don't want to see you cry... please... don't cry..." he said to her.

"I-I'm sorry!" she choked out, "I-I just don't know what to do!"

"No... don't be sorry... it's my fault..." he said to her.

"No, I've been the problem-I interfered with a love life that you were already living-please, just keep going as you were, and forget I ever existed."

"No!" Ed stopped for a minute, "I... I can't... I _couldn't _forget you... I would never be able to..." he said.

Tohru's sobs reduced to a sniffing. "What do you want me to do, Ed?" she asked.

"I... I don't know..." he said, "But... I don't want you to go..." he said to her.

Tohru broke again. "I-I just don't know, Ed, the pain-it's just to big for me to bear, I don't know if I can stay. If you don't stay with me, I'll probably have to leave."

Ed reached over, putting his arms around Tohru, pulling her over to him. He put his forehead against her shoulder. A few tears slid down his cheek, but not too many, "I... I don't know what to do, Tohru." he said to her, "I... I just... I want to be with you... I really do... I just... I don't know why it's so hard for me."

Tohru turned towards his chest and sobbed into it. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "Whatever you choose," Tohru said between sobs, "I'll always be there for you."

Ed was silent for a moment, "Thank you..." he whispered to her.

She nestled into his neck, and just laid there. He needed comfort right now-she would give it to him.

Ed stayed there, silent. It felt nice having her right here, having her next to him. He really did love her, "Tohru," he said softly, "I really am sorry..."

"It's ok," she whispered, "take your time-it's a tough decision."

"But it shouldn't be..." he replied to her.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense," she backed up to look into his beautiful golden eyes, "There was someone before me, and you couldn't help but to have feelings for her. When I came along, you had the same feeling. It's perfectly normal. My mom always said to me that if you come to a hard life decision , to take your time. It's ok to wait a while before you decide."

Ed looked into her eyes, then looked down, a small smile on his face, "I guess you're right." he said.

"Good," she smiled a sad smile, "Don't pressure yourself, ok? Take your time."

"But... I doubt that that's really what you want..." he said to her.

"It doesn't matter what I want-" Tohru said. "More than anything, though, I want you to be happy. It covers all my feelings." She brushed some hair out of her face. "Do whatever makes you happy."

"But... I'd rather you be happy." he said to her, "It makes me happy when you are."

Tohru smiled at him gently, "Don't worry about me. I'll be happy in whatever you choose."

"But you'd be most happy if I went with you, wouldn't you?" he asked.

She stared gently at him, eyes full of sadness, "Maybe, but you don't need to think about that while you think about this decision."

"But... I can't help but think about it." he told her.

She sighed, leaning back against the pillow next to him. She put her arm on his chest. "Just focus on getting better, alright?"

Ed looked at her, "Alright." he said to her.

Tohru began to get tired, herself. Before she knew it, she was asleep next to Ed, his heartbeat a lullaby to calm herself from the fear of losing him.

Ed smiled as he saw Tohru asleep next to him. He really did love her. She seemed to care about him a lot too. Did Winry still care for him? She had just left him, hadn't she? She really didn't ask how he was doing, but when she had first saw him... she really just saw Tohru with him. Then she had gotten mad...

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Winry was just finishing up her story. Russel's eyes were full of compassion.

"It's alright," he said, "Don't worry about it-for now, lets go do something to get your mind off of what just happened."

She nodded, and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, I'd like that a lot." With that, they got up and left.

-ooo-

Ed sighed. Maybe it was true. Maybe Winry... well, they could still be friends... maybe? But he still had some feelings for her. He... he didn't know how he'd feel if she was with someone else. Then again, Winry must have felt the same way when she saw him with Tohru. Maybe they should see other people... but... could he stand it?

-ooo-

"Strike!" Winry squealed with pleasure.

"Damn it!" Russel complained, "you're just so good at it!"

The two were bowling, and Winry was in the lead, improving her mood, more or less. "I've had practice," she laughed. It was fun, making fun of Russel-like it was fun with Ed...

-ooo-

Ed looked at Tohru, who was still asleep. She really did seem to love him. He really wanted to know if _Winry_ still loved him.

A nurse knocked on the door.

Ed looked at the door, "Uh, come in!" he said.

"The doctor will be in there to check on you in the next five minutes," she called.

* * *

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as fast as I can... but... yeah...**

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I've got bad news... I won't be updating for a little bit (let's just say that I'll be missing my Tohru for a few weeks)... I'm sorry... It won't be too long... but... yeah... it may take me a little bit longer to update... but don't worry! I will update!

Oh, and sorry about it being a shorter than normal...

Please review people! It makes me happy!

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, FRUITS BASKET, OR DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

"The doctor will be in there to check on you in the next five minutes," she called.

--

"Alright." Ed replied to her.

Five minutes later, as told, the doctor entered the room. He smiled at Tohru sleeping next to him. "That's sweet-she's been worrying about you, hasn't she?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah." he said softly.

"Is she your girlfriend, sister, friend-?" he asked questioningly as he set down his bag and began to dig out a stethoscope.

"Uh... she's... my friend..." he said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "She sure seems to think much more of you than that-I saw her running into the woods when the rain was about to pour. I followed her and saw her trip and fall." He placed the cool stethoscope on Ed's chest. "I was going to help her, but it was obviously a private moment. She was crying." He went to his bag and got some medicine out.

Ed looked down. He hadn't known that that had happened. He felt bad about it.

"Here, take this with your meal-I see you haven't eaten it yet." He placed two small pills in his hand. "Drink it with this milk."

"There's no way in _hell _that I'll take this!" Ed said to him, "Especially not with milk!"

The doctor flamed, and was suddenly huge, and anyone could swear they saw fire behind him. "YOU'LL TAKE THAT MILK, AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO!" Ed said back to him.

Tohru stirred a little.

Ed looked away from the doctor and at Tohru.

Her eyes opened slightly, but then shut again. She got up, obviously sleep walking. She walked right into a wall, and hit it hard. She fell backwards, waking up instantly. "Huh?" She blinked, seeing she was on the ground, and her head hurt immensely from hitting it.

Ed watched her, "Are you ok?" he asked when she fell to the ground.

"Huh?" she repeated herself, looking from where she was on the ground back to Ed.

Ed smiled a small smile at Tohru. He then remembered that he was fighting with the doctor about taking the pills and milk.

The doctor stood, grinning evily with a needle IV, and the milk was inside of it. He had placed the pills in the milk and let it dissolve.

"You can't escape treatment, my dear patient!" he yelled.

Ed backed away from him a little. He was getting a little scared of the doctor, "I-I don't need it!"

The doctor stepped forward, laughing maliciously. Suddenly, he tripped, and stuck the IV right into Ed's left arm.

Ed flinched when the IV punctured his skin. He quickly pushed the doctor away.

"Ha!" the doctor laughed. "I win! You have had your medication, AND your MILK!!" He ran off, laughing. Tohru just stared at Ed, wide-eyed.

Ed glared at the doctor as he ran off. There were a ton of things he just wanted to yell at that doctor, but thought best not to say around Tohru.

"E-Ed.." Tohru stared at him. Suddenly she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Ed asked, still a little angry at what had happened.

"Y-your face! It looked more horrified than it did when we were attacked!" she stifled another giggle. "I guess milk really is worse than death!"

Ed gave her a glare, "It wasn't that funny..." he said as he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Oh, Ed, I'm sorry, it just made me laugh-sorry if it made you mad," Tohru got up and went to sit next to him on bed.

Ed sighed, "It's... it's ok." he said.

She leaned against his shoulder, and gently closed her eyes. "Ed," she began to ask, "Even if you are trying to make up your mind, do you love me?"

"Yeah," he said, "I do love you."

She then smiled and snuggled deeper. "That's all I wanted to know."

Ed smiled. It felt nice having Tohru next to him.

-A little bit later-

"Tohru..." Ed said softly, "can I ask you something?"

Tohru looked up at his golden eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

Ed looked down, "Uh... it's nothing..." he said.

Tohru's fist balled up next to her. "You can tell me anything," she whispered. If he was to afraid to ask, then were they even close at all?

"I just... I wanted to know... why do you like me?" he asked her softly.

"Because," her eyes became distant, "because when you first climbed off your motorcycle, I could see something in you that was different from what I had ever seen before-even Kyo." As she said that, her eyes clouded over with tears. She buried her face into Ed's shirt. "But you were different, Ed, the way you actually seemed to care, even though I was just a random girl that was really just as plain as they come." She looked up at Ed, tears streaming down her face. "You accepted me, Ed, for the plain onigori that I am. So," she was smiling, but crying, "So I wanted to thank you-thank you by spending all my life with you, caring for you, making food for you, fighting with you-I love you so much, I'd die for you!" she couldn't continue, as her sobs were becoming uncontrollable.

"Tohru, please don't cry!" Ed said as put his arms around her.

Tohru's arms desperately flung around Ed, and couldn't control herself. She wanted to stay with him forever.

Ed was silent as he held her in his arms. After a minute or two, he spoke up, "I really love you, Tohru."

Her hands seemed to loosen as the stress washed away. Ed loved her, so no matter what, even if he chose Winry, she could live. She would be content.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked her softly.

She nodded into his chest.

A small smile came to his lips, "That's good." he whispered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as fast as I can... but... yeah...**

******__********__********__********__********__********__********__****Thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
